Atos de vingança
by Hikari Nemuru
Summary: FICHAS FECHADAS! Chronos quer eliminar com a existencia dos cavaleiros, assim alterando o tempo em todas as eras. Athena ganha dois aliados e Hades se alia a Chronos! Um novo mundo é criado com essa alteração! Onde LC e CDZ compartilham o mesmo espaço!
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim à Kurumada Masami, Teshirogi Shiori e Okada Megumu**

**É minha primeiríssima fic de fichas! Portanto não garanto que vá sair extraordinariamente boa, vou me esforçar para que saia razoável! Please me dêem um descontinho!**

**Retorno ao passado: a vingança de Chronos**

**A ficha**

**Bom gente preciso de personagens para serem as pupilas, ou melhor, dizendo as amazonas de ouro.**

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**História: (e também contar como se envolveu na batalha contra Chronos)**

**Vestuário do dia-a-dia:**

**Hobby: (é opcional)**

**Par:**

**Os dourados disponíveis**

**Mu: Mizume, amazona de Touro**

**Aldebaran: Nyx, amazona de Gêmeos**

**Saga: Alexandra, amazona de Escorpião**

**Kanon: Melissa, amazona de Peixes**

**Mascara da Morte: Misshely, amazona de Câncer**

**Aioria: Relena, amazona de Leão**

**Shaka: Sarah amazona de Virgem**

**Dohko: Xyang-Mina amazona de Libra**

**Miro: Samara amazona de Áries**

**Aioros: Jéssica, amazona de Sagitário**

**Shura: Kallisto, amazona de Capricórnio**

**Camus: Charlie (Charllote) **

**Afrodite: Lune, amazona de Aquário**

**Shion: Mika(Eu, gente não vou ser nenhuma amazona)**

**Espero que gostem, logo que vierem as fichas postarei o próximo capitulo! Caprichem e boa sorte!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada Masami, Lost Canvas a Teshirogi Shiori e Episódio G a Okada Megumu**

**Por um problema que ocorreu resolvi mudar o enredo de minha fic! Espero que gostem dessa mudança.**

**Boa Leitura**

Mesmo sentindo os poderosos cosmos se manifestarem longe dali, eles mantiveram sua rotina normalmente de treinos durante a manhã. Na sala, Athena e o Grande Mestre ficaram atentos a qualquer manifestação do inimigo.

_ Que cosmos foram aqueles de ontem? - Perguntou o Mestre - Será que é mais um inimigo?

_ Provavelmente, Shion! - Falou Athena com uma expressão calma, mas por dentro estava muito preocupada - Precisamos ficar atentos a qualquer movimento estranho!

_ Sim Athena! - Falou Shion olhando para qualquer ponto absorto em seus próprios pensamentos - Devo dar ordem de alerta geral?

_ Por enquanto não é necessário, Shion! - Falou Athena - Mas manteremos a guarda sem chamar muita atenção!

_ Sim, Athena.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Em outro ponto Chronos fora libertado por um homem misterioso que tem em mente se vingar de Athena assim como ele, mas não sabia das verdadeiras intenções dele para tal ação.

_ Tu queres se vingar de Athena assim como eu! - Falou ele desconfiado de seu "aliado'- Pelo seu cosmo se trata de um deus! Deixo adivinhar pelo cosmo negro e cheio de raiva se tratas de tu!

_ Eu sou um dos deuses olímpicos, faço parte do panteão de Zeus, mas sempre visei dominar este mundo! - O misterioso deus começou a rir estrondosamente - Mas como Zeus escolheu a predileta filha dele para cuidar desse mundo, assim viramos inimigos desde os tempos mitológicos!

_ Se tratando do Imperador dos infernos Hades! Hum... Vamos acabar com a predileta de Zeus e de seus queridos cavaleiros! Hahahaha! - Gargalhou juntamente com Hades - Aqueles servos de Athena vão se arrepender de ter levantado os punhos contra eu Chronos, o rei dos tiãs! Hahahaha!

_ Vamos ver como podemos atingir o santuário de uma forma bem sutil e depois destruiremos tudo! - Falou Hades de forma maligna - Que tal começarmos eliminar o mal pela raiz?

_ Você quer dizer destruir a origens dos cavaleiros dessa época! - Falou Chronos fazendo cara de curiosidade - Hum...ir para o passado destruir o santuário!

_ Fique sabendo que no passado ainda vou atacar o santuário! - Falou Hades vendo o estado de seu corpo que tanto preza - Não posso lutar com esse corpo retalhado! Assim indo para o passado posso me apossar de um corpo de um humano inútil e depois recuperar meu corpo de volta inteiro!

_ Esta certo, então! Mas tenho uma idéia melhor! - Falou Chronos aproveitando da ideia de Hades - Vamos atacá-los nos dois tempos ou melhor mandarmos os cavaleiros de ouro para um outro tempo, eles vão para o passado, mas irei mandá-los para um outro tempo bem distante desse e do passado assim ganharemos tempo!

_ Bom você esta querendo dizer que vai mandá-los para o futuro e que vai atacar os três tempos ao mesmo tempo! - Falou Hades gostando da idéia - Gostei do plano, assim podemos dividir nosso exército! Tenho 108 espectros e mais Thanatos e Hipnos!

_ Preciso da sua ajuda para acordar os titãs de seu sono profundo! - Disse olhando a grande parede onde estavam aprisionados os titãs - Assim já podemos agir!

Assim Chronos e Hades concentram seus cosmos na grande parede libertando os titãs de seus sono.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Os cavaleiros estavam treinando suas pupilas normalmente, num canto da Arena estava Miro com Alexandra, os dois treinavam agressivamente como dois escorpiões em fúria. No outro estava Mu com Samara treinando agilidade e golpes. Num lugar mais calmo estava Shaka com Sarah meditando um pouco, mas quem disse que ela meditava só ficava a espiar ele.

_ Sarah tente se concentrar! - Falou Shaka severamente - Meditar faz parte do treino, a formação de um cavaleiro não é somente treinos físicos!

_ Me desculpe! Não consigo me concentrar Shaka! - Falou Sarah entediada - Podemos treinar "normalmente" como os outros!

Shaka arqueou uma das sobrancelhas com o comentário de Sarah, suspirou pesadamente vencido vendo que a pupila não ia conseguir se concentrar devidamente.

_ Levante-se Sarah! - Falou Shaka brevemente - Vamos treinar seus golpes então!

Sarah gostou da idéia se levantando toda feliz.

¨_ Um pouco de melodrama ajuda nessas horas! Eu ia acabar dormindo invés de meditar!¨

Os dois foram para a arena, bem na hora que chegaram Miro deu um golpe bem forte arremessando Alexandra metros de onde estavam, indo na direção de Sarah que estava toda distraída. Shaka vendo segura Alexandra na cintura evitando o impacto das duas.

Mu e Samara trocavam seqüência de golpes, chutes e socos, na arquibancada assistindo discretamente ao treinamento dos dois estava Charlie, pois ela queria muito estar lá treinando com o ariano, ela tinha certo ciúme de Samara.

_ Ei cuidado para não cair de cara no chão Sam... – Falou Charlie ironicamente – Ou ser derrubada por alguém sendo jogada a distância!

_ Charlie, por favor, sem provocações! – Falou Mu tentando evitar uma provável briga entre as pupilas – Depois que terminar aqui com a Samara vou te treinar.

_ Como você consegue ser tão inconveniente! – Cutucou Samara – Esta com ciúme de que?

Charlie saiu do local fula da vida, voltando para Áries.

_ Você também não tem jeito. – Falou Mu suspirando pesadamente – Vamos continuar nosso treino...

Assim todos continuaram seus treinos. Ao por do sol pararam de treinar para um bom descanso.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Chronos e Hades planejaram minuciosamente um ataque silencioso ao santuário.

_ Não use tanto cosmo se não vai chamar muita atenção! – Falou Hades nervoso – É hoje que o santuário vai ficar vulnerável!

_ Hahahaha!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

**Em Áries**

Mu foi para seu quarto tomar um relaxante banho, enquanto na sala estavam Samara e Charlie discutindo, por qualquer coisa.

_ Qual é garota? – Falou Charlie encarando Samara com o canto dos olhos – Me achou bonita?

_ Sai fora! – Falou Samara emburrada – O que eu fiz para você me tratar desse jeito?

Charlie nada falou, dando as costas se sentando no sofá, deixando uma Samara muito brava com a implicância.

Mu saiu do banho bem relaxado, quando voltou para a sala sentiu aquele clima desconfortável entre as duas pupilas.

_ Meninas esta tudo bem? – Perguntou Mu desconfiado – Esta um clima bem pesado por aqui!

_ Nossa esta mil e umas maravilhas! – Falou Charlie bem sarcástica – Eu não fiz nada!

_ Como adoro a sarcasmo dela! – Falou Samara irritada – Ela já conseguiu estragar minha noite!

_ Nossa como você se irrita tão fácil! – Cutucou Charlie – Estou aqui quietinha!

_ Haha! Ela esta tão quieta que só falta soltar alfinetes pelas palavras! – Alfinetou Samara – Mestre você tem certeza que tenho de jantar junto com ela?

_ Mas aonde você vai comer? – Perguntou Mu – No seu quarto?

_ Tudo bem, mestre eu janto junto! – Falou Samara – Só espero que ela me de uma trégua pelo menos na hora de comer!

Eles se sentam à mesa para comerem. Bom o jantar ocorreu tudo bem, Charlie ficou o tempo todo calada, Samara de vez ou outra trocava algumas palavras com Mu. Durante a refeição eles começaram a sentir um terrível cosmo.

**Em Touro**

Aldebaran estava na sala com Mizume assistindo televisão depois de mais um dia de treinos exaustivos, os dois se divertiam com um programa de comedia muito sem noção.

_ Hahahaha! Isso é muito engraçadoooo! – Gargalha Mizume – Esses programas são muito engraçados!!!

_ Sim é verdade!! Nada como boas risadas para descontrair! – Falou Aldebaran com seu típico bom humor – Depois temos que jantar!

_ Certo! Hahahahaha! Não consigo parar de rir! – Mizume até caiu no chão de tanto que ria do programa – Chega de rir, mas é impossível!

Ao termino foram comer alguma coisa para depois dormirem. Quando sentem um poderoso cosmo maligno.

**Em Gêmeos **

Kanon e Nyx estavam sentados assistindo televisão enquanto Saga lia um livro em uma poltrona, vez ou outra os observava chacoalhando a cabeça em desaprovação, pois os dois rolavam no sofá de tanto rir.

_ Saga você tem que se divertir mais! - Falou Kanon rindo do programa - Ultimamente você anda muito rabugento!

_ Kanon tem razão você precisa de uma boa descontraída, mestre! - Nyx falava rindo ao mesmo tempo deixando Saga um pouco nervoso com as risadas estridentes - Mas se você quer ficar carrancudo tudo bem! Hahaha!!!!

_ Não sou de ficar rindo na frente de uma televisão! - Falou Saga fechando o livro indo a cozinha para preparar algo para comer - Bom divertimento para vocês, vou preparar algo para nós!

Saga sai da sala com um mau pressentimento, pois havia sentido um poderoso cosmo muito breve. Vai até a geladeira fica a olhando para ver o que iria fazer para o jantar. Nyx e Kanon ficam olhando um para o outro com o repentino mau humor de Saga.

_ Realmente Kanon o Saga esta muito mais carrancudo que o normal! - Falou Nyx coçando a cabeça em desconcerto - Vou lá ajudá-lo!

_ Vai lá! Vou tomar um banho e depois vou ajudar! - Falou Kanon levantando-se do sofá e desligando a televisão - Também estou preocupado! - Kanon deu as costas indo ao seu quarto, na verdade a mesma aflição que o irmão estava tendo ele também estava sentindo! - Eu acho que é por causa desse cosmo poderoso que surgiu repentinamente que é a causa do mau humor dele!

Nyx vai a cozinha ajudar Saga. Chegando lá repara que ele estava muito tenso e nervoso, só depois que ela foi sentir o monstruoso cosmo maligno dentro do santuário.

_ Aqui dentro esta vindo esse cosmo! - Exasperou-se Nyx começando a ficar nervosa andando de um lado para o outro - Mas como?

_ Esse cosmo é muito familiar! - Falou Saga cerrando os punhos - Temos que ficar em alerta!

Nisso durante o banho Kanon senti o mesmo cosmo.

_ Chronos!

**Em Câncer **

Mascara da Morte estava assistindo qualquer coisa na televisão com Misshelly, ela estava se divertindo com o programa enquanto ele morrendo de tédio.

_ Tsc... Não esta passando nada de bom nessa porcaria! - Resmungou Mascara da Morte - Mas até que esse programa não é de se jogar fora! Hahahaha!

_ Para quem estava resmungando até que gostou dele! - Falou Misshelly rindo do mestre - Realmente esse programa é muito interessante!

_ Pare de falar bobeiras! – Falou Mascara da Morte ríspido – Vou descansar!

_ Vai lá! Eu vou comer alguma coisa! – Misshelly desligando a televisão – Você quer algo para comer?

_ Não obrigado! Estou sem fome! – Assim se retira da sala indo para seu quarto.

Misshelly na cozinha chega a assustar com o enorme cosmo e Mascara da Morte chega a cair da cama ao senti-lo.

**Em Leão**

Aioria e Relena estavam sentados à mesa conversando de várias coisas e comendo alguma coisa.

_ Estou muito cansada! – Falou Relena se espreguiçando um pouco – Esses treinos a cada dia esta ficando pesados!

_ Mas você esta se saindo muito bem, vai ser uma ótima amazona! – Falou Aioria muito orgulhoso – Temos que descansar para mais um dia de treinos!

_ Sim vou terminar de comer e ir dormir! – Falou Relena, admirando seu mestre e corando ao vê-lo sorrindo – A...ah eu vou tomar um banho!

Ela sai correndo da sala deixando um Aioria sem entender nada. Entra no banheiro muito corada, pois percebeu que ultimamente ela anda admirando muito seu mestre.

Aioria vai para seu quarto deita na cama e acaba adormecendo, quando quase cai da cama ao sentir um cosmo muito hostil e Relena já em seu quarto da um pulo de sua cama olhando para a direção de onde vinha aquela sensação estranha.

**Em Virgem**

Shaka estava meditando um pouco na sala enquanto Sarah ficava o observando, ela não resiste vai atrás dele e o abraça, depois começa a acariciar os longos fios dourados. Ao afastar os cabelos do pescoço aproxima o rosto do mesmo depositando um leve beijo no local. Ele continua a meditar, mas na outra tentativa é impedida.

_ O que você esta fazendo Sarah? – Se fez de desentendido, pois sabia das intenções de sua pupila – Você deveria meditar também!

_ Eu estou muito cansada para ficar meditando! – Falou Sarah fazendo bico – Como você consegue meditar depois de um treinamento exaustivo?

Shaka nada disse, se levanta vai até a cozinha bebe um copo de água indo para seu quarto.

_ Vai descansar, realmente o dia foi pesado. – Falou Shaka – Também irei!

Assim os dois se despedem e vão dormir. Ambos deitados em suas camas ao sentirem o terrível cosmo dão um pulo, Sarah assustada corre até o quarto de Shaka e o agarra.

_ Sarah me solta! – Pediu calmamente Shaka – Não podemos ficar em pânico agora e sim em alerta!

Sarah o solta contra vontade e voltando para o seu quarto.

**Em Libra**

Xyang-Mina estava na cozinha comendo alguma coisa quando Dohko chega depois de um bom banho relaxante.

_ Mestre você quer alguma coisa? – Perguntou Xyang – Se quiser eu preparo!

_ Hum.... Agora não! Obrigado Xyang! – Falou Dohko sorrindo para ela – Depois eu como, agora estou sem fome!

_ Então tá! – Falou ela.

Dohko bebe um copo de água, voltando para seu quarto. Xyang ao terminar seu lanche foi descansar.

Ao entrarem em seus quartos sentem um cosmo negro e maligno dentro do santuário os deixando em completa alerta.

**Em Escorpião**

Alexandra e Miro estavam na maior discussão possível um trocava "elogios" ao outro, ambos já com seus cosmos acesos prontos para atacar. Bom motivo da briga, ninguém se sabe.

_ Do que você me chamou seu rabo torto! – Falou Alexandra brava – Repete se for homem!

_ Que eu saiba não te chamei de nada! – Fazendo cara de debochado – Eu falar mal ou provocar uma dama, isso não é do meu feitio! – Fez uma cara tão lavada.

_ Não da para acreditar que você seja meu mestre! – Fez cara de debochada – Bom não vou perder meu tempo brigando com você, pois estou morrendo de cansaço.

_ Demorou! – Dando as costas indo para a cozinha – E eu vou comer algo!

Alexandra saiu pisando duro da sala se trancando no quarto. Miro estava na cozinha quando sente um grande cosmo maligno.

Alexandra cai da cama quando sente o cosmo.

**Em Sagitário**

Jéssica estava em seu quarto quando sente seu estomago dar nó de fome, então resolve ir preparar algo para comer. Quando chega à cozinha depara com Aioros preparando algo.

_ Mestre você quer ajuda? – Pergunta Jéssica.

_ Sim! Você poderia cortar esses legumes? – Falou ele sorrindo – Mas se quiser descansar pode deixar eu faço!

_ N...não p...pode deixar e...eu t...te ajudo! – Gaguejou Jéssica, pois tinha ficado com vergonhada – São esses que estão na mesa?

_ Sim! – Respondeu Aioros sorrindo, assim deixando uma Jéssica vermelha – Obrigado.

Os dois começam a preparar o jantar. Jéssica cozinhava a comida enquanto Aioros cortava o restante bom ele na cozinha sozinho é uma tragédia, tudo se queimava ou ficava meio crua a comida.

Os dois já estavam comendo quando sentem o tal cosmo maligno, Jéssica se assusta acaba por morder a língua!

_ Aii! – Resmungou Jéssica sentindo gosto de sangue na boca – A... m...me dês...desculpe po... por t... ter gritado.

_ Você esta bem? Mordeu a língua! – Disfarçou Aioros para não rir da situação – Este cosmo maligno esta vindo da estátua de Athena.

_ Sim é verdade! – Falou Jéssica preocupada – Vamos terminar de comer e depois vamos ver o que é isso!

_ Certo!

**Em Capricórnio**

Shura estava esparramado no sofá assistindo televisão e Kallisto só a espreita tendo pensamentos nada decentes. Fica pensando besteiras o tempo todo e decide entrar em cena.

Ela se aproxima dele, mas ao tentar agarrá-lo percebe que ele estava dormindo, ai que o pensamento ficou nada inocente.

Ela senta no abdome de Shura, acaricia o peito forte e vai aproximando o rosto na dele, mirando os lábios entreabertos, quando estava prestes a beijá-lo o próprio acorda levando o maior susto e acaba por sem querer derrubá-la no chão.

_ O que você esta fazendo? – Perguntou um Shura afoito – Pensei que fosse alguém tentando me matar!

_ Ué tentando te "matar"! – Falou fazendo a cara mais lavada possível – Matar no sentindo de beijar!

Shura ficou sem reação com a resposta de sua pupila, levantando do sofá para ir à cozinha beber um copo de água. Passando por ela, esta lhe da um apertão em uma de suas nádegas e ele tenta se desvencilhar da investida safada dela.

_ Kallisto pare com isso! – Falou Shura tentando se acalmar.

_ Não me diga que você não gostou! – Disse Kallisto na maior inocência possível – Se não gostou então me diga por que você esta tão vermelho, parece um pimentão!

_ Não gostei! – Disfarçou Shura – E não estou vermelho!

_ A então isso é reflexo de algo vermelho batendo no seu rosto! – Ironizou Kallisto, pois estava se divertindo com o desconcerto de seu mestre – Mas posso dizer que você fica fofo vermelhinho!

Não agüentando mais as investidas de Kallisto, Shura vai até seu quarto descansar do treinamento exaustivo que tiveram. Os dois repentinamente sentem um poderoso cosmo maligno.

**Em Aquário**

Camus estava na cozinha preparando o jantar enquanto Lune estava na biblioteca lendo um livro. Percebendo um cheirinho bom de comida pairando no ar ela sai correndo.

_ Huuuum.... Que cheirinho bom! – Falou Lune apoiando o queixo no ombro de Camus – Já estou com fome!

_ Já vai ficar pronto! – Falou Camus dando um leve sorriso – Poderia colocar à mesa?

_ Claro! – Lune pega a toalha coloca na mesa, assim põem os pratos e os talheres – Pronto! Opa esqueci dos copos!

Os dois se sentam à mesa começam a comer calmamente, até que sentiam um maligno cosmo no santuário.

**Em Peixes**

Melissa e Afrodite estavam comendo animadamente, conversavam de tudo um pouco.

_ Nossa hoje o treino foi muito cansativo! – Falou Melissa – Estou exausta!

_ Concordo plenamente! – Falou Afrodite – Não sou de cansar nesses treinos, mas hoje foi uma grande exceção!

_ Temos que relaxar um pouco na banheira! – Falou Melissa massageando os braços – Estou toda dolorida.

Afrodite sorri diante da fala de sua pupila, mas quando os dois iam se recolher para seus aposentos ambos sentiram um cosmo muito poderoso.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

No local em que Chronos e Hades se encontravam tinha um pequeno riacho onde eles podiam ver tudo o que se passava dentro do santuário, nos dois tempos. Chronos ergue os braços fazendo seu cosmo crescer.

_ É hoje que faço a verdadeira limpeza! Hahahaha! – Riu Chronos – O dia em que os cavaleiros de Athena deixaram de existir! Precisarei de sua ajuda para recuperar a minha Megas Drepanon!

_ Certo ajudarei, pois somos aliados se esqueceu! – Falou Hades – E sem os cavaleiros que protegem Athena no passado poderei conseguir o meu corpo pertencente daquela época! Juntamente com o meu exército! Hahahaha!!!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Não muito distante dali estava Julian Solo, com o espírito de Poseidon em seu corpo, juntamente com Mnemosine.

_ Ele esta começando a por seu plano em pratica! – Falou Mnemosine convicta – Ele quer eliminar com a existência dos cavaleiros! Não vou mais fazer a coisa errada!

_ Sei! Também tenho a mesma opinião! – Falou Poseidon admirando o céu – Posso dizer que tenho uma certa admiração por esses jovens cavaleiros que arriscam suas vidas por sua Deusa e pelo seu mundo! Esse pensamento mudou quando vi que Hades estava prestes a conseguir o que queria, acabei ajudando os enviando as armaduras de ouro para uma dimensão onde só o cosmo de um deus pode entrar.

_ Quero sim muito ajudar esses cavaleiros! – Falou Mnemosine sorrindo – Pelo menos uma vez na vida quero fazer a coisa certa! Chronos e Hades já passaram dos limites! É melhor já nos concentrar, pois o cosmo maligno esta tomando conta do santuário!

_ Isso por causa da Megas Drepanon! – Falou Poseidon cerrando os punhos – O que ele pretende usando a?

_ Ele quer alterar o passado, presente e o futuro através de sua Sohma! – Disse Mnemosine já concentrando seu cosmo – Como já havia falado ele quer eliminar com a existência dos cavaleiros em todas as eras!

_ Vamos nos preparar!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Mestre estou sentindo um cosmo muito poderoso circundando o santuário! – Falou um rapaz de cabelos longos loiros – Algo não muito bom esta prestes a acontecer!

_ Temos que manter a guarda do santuário! – Falou o mestre preocupado – Athena pode estar correndo perigo!

_ Não se preocupem comigo! – Falou Athena um pouco nervosa por conta do poderoso cosmo maligno – O problema disso tudo que estamos na véspera da guerra santa! E esse cosmo não é de Hades! Temos que ficar em alerta!

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Diante do Grande Mestre encontrava-se uma serva lhe entregando um belíssimo buque de flores e ao seu lado no chão havia um livro com capa de prata envelhecido todo ornamentado, que lhe chamou muita atenção, mas não disse nada sobre o estranho livro.

_ Aqui esta senhor! – Falou a serva ainda ajoelhada diante do mestre – Um buque bem arranjado como me pediu!

_ Obrigado! – Agradeceu o mestre se levantando pegando o buque delicadamente das mãos dela – Seu nome?

_ Sou Mika!

No momento em que o mestre conversava com Mika, ouve-se uma grande explosão e no mesmo instante o cosmo maligno ficou ainda mais forte.

Athena corre na direção da estátua e depara-se com Chronos gargalhando vestido com sua Sohma e Megas Drepanon em mãos, ela acende seu cosmo chamando atenção de todos. O mestre e Mika vão até ela.

Mika se espanta ao ver aquela figura imponente de armadura negra e com uma enorme foice em mãos, quando Chronos olha para ela vê um misterioso livro, ele ficou surpreendido com isso. Dando um sorriso irônico parte para cima dela, movendo levemente a foice para trás.

_ Morraaaaaaaa! – Gritou Chronos.

Ela no momento fica paralisada, Athena e o mestre entram na frente dela, mas Mika toma coragem se pondo diante deles levantando o livro e bloqueando o golpe. Chronos se irrita fazendo seu cosmo crescer ainda mais.

De repente uma enorme cúpula negra se fecha ao redor do santuário inteiro, assim dando inicio a alteração do tempo.

Simultaneamente nas doze casas os cavaleiros e suas pupilas começaram a desaparecer aos poucos quando um cosmo dourado os envolve logo em seguida desaparecem no ar.

_ Não sinto os cosmos deles! – Falou o mestre preocupado – Será...

_ Hahahaha! Seus servos estão todos mortos! – Falou Chronos rindo – Agora é sua vez Athena!

Nesse momento o mestre desaparece, Chronos aproveita a oportunidade para matar Athena quando Mika se põe diante dela, mas um cosmo dourado a envolve fazendo a desaparecer. Ele começa a rir ainda mais, mas fica irritado com aquele cosmo que interferiu seus planos. Levantando sua foice indo para o ataque Poseidon aparece bloqueando o golpe da foice com seu tridente.

_ Poseidon! – Exclamou Athena surpresa – Mas o que esta acontecendo?!

_ Depois explicarei a situação! – Falou ele se posicionando – Vamos ter que sair daqui!

_ Não vão fugir! – Chronos aumenta seu cosmo agressivamente fazendo uma boa parte do santuário desmoronar – Vocês vão morrer nessas ruínas!

_ Athena você confia em mim? – Perguntou Poseidon lhe fitando – Teremos que ir para o meu templo!

_ Sim confio!

Chronos levanta a foice agressivamente com a intenção de matá-los, quando Poseidon da um sorriso debochado fazendo seu cosmo aumentar e os tirando da li.

_ Não acredito nisso! – Cerrando com força os punhos – Mas não tem problema ainda tem mais um tempo para destruir tudo.

Poseidon e Athena chegam ao templo submarino onde são recebidos pelos marinas.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Simultaneamente em que o presente foi atacado, o passado também com a mesma esfera negra envolvendo o santuário por completo. Chronos se teleportando para o passado no mesmo lugar no pátio da estatua de Athena, onde se encontrou com Hades.

_ Os cavaleiros do presente já foram agora só falta os dessa época! – Falou Chronos contente – Mas não consegui matar Athena!

_ Mas como não? – Hades ficou doido ao escutar isso – Ela estava vulnerável sem seus amados cavaleiros!

_ Poseidon a ajudou! – Chronos falou essa frase sem muita emoção – Mas a dessa época não vai ter a mesma sorte!

_ Como é? – Indagou Hades – Poseidon de inimigo virou amiguinho de Athena agora! Não acredito!

Hades e Chronos atacam violentamente a estatua fazendo a se partir por inteira.

Na sala se encontrava Athena, o mestre e mais uma figura conversando quando algo se parte e cai com tudo no chão, estranhando o barulho os três vão ver o que acontecia. De repente se deparam com Chronos e Hades rindo do feito.

_ Não pode ser! – Falou o mestre – Hades!

_ Então o outro cosmo que estávamos sentindo era sua! – Falou um homem com cabelos longos lisos e brancos – O que pretendem fazer aqui?

_ Bom já é tarde demais para explicar a situação! – Falou Chronos irônico – Pois viemos destruí-los!

Chronos expande seu cosmo ainda mais, fazendo a alteração acontecer no passado.

Nas doze casas um mar negro envolvia eles fazendo com que sumissem aos poucos, quando sentem um cosmo os envolvendo fazendo os desaparecer.

_ Morreram! Hahahaha! – Falaram os dois juntos.

Os dois homens se postam a frente de Athena para protegê-la de algum eventual ataque. Os dois deuses riam diante da cena. Hades prepara sua espada e Chronos sua foice para o ataque, ambos correm na direção deles já com suas armas postadas em ataque. Desferem os golpes, quando sentem algo os bloqueando.

_ O que um machado!? – Indagaram eles – Quem se atreve a nos atrapalhar?

_ É simples alguém que se cansou de ser seu capacho Chronos! – Falou Mnemosine tranqüila – Até que finjo bem em ser sua aliada!

_ Mnemosine? – Indagou Chronos com surpresa – Traição é ultrajante!

_ Não temos tempo a perder! – Falou Mnemosine irritada – Vamos sair desse lugar agora, esse santuário vai desmoronar!

Mnemosine concentra seu cosmo os teletransportando para o templo de Poseidon.

Quando desapareceram em ambos os tempos houve uma grande explosão e um grande nevoeiro.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Os dourados, suas pupilas e mais Mika caem com tudo no chão em outro canto do lugar os cavaleiros ficam desnorteados com a queda.

Ao se levantarem e se encararem ficam paralisados, pois ambos os grupos estavam vestidos com as armaduras. Os dourados estranham Shion com a armadura de Áries, mas não comentam nada, pois todos estavam em estado de choque ao depararem com os cavaleiros do passado e os outros em ver os do presente.

_ O Degel você pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo? – Perguntou o cavaleiro de Escorpião – Eu estou vendo coisas!

_ Kardia pare de ser um crianção! – Falou Degel dando um cutucão em Kardia – Temos que ter uma conversa civilizada com eles!

_ Hehe! Aposto que eles não são grande coisa! – Cutucou Kardia.

_ O que você disse seu maldito! – Falou Miro irritado – Seu projeto de escorpião!

_ Pare Miro! – Falou Camus reprovando a atitude do amigo – Não podemos brigar!

_ Aaah então seu nome é Miro! – Falou Kardia com um sorriso debochado – Seu escorpião falsificado!

Mika vendo a briga se desenrolando numa velocidade monstruosa se posta entre os dois erguendo os braços para que eles não avançassem.

_ Por favor, parem de brigar! – Gritou Mika – Não estamos numa situação boa para ficarmos brigando desse jeito! Na verdade temos que nos unir!

Quando Mika falou, de repente um grande portal se materializa diante deles. Ela se aproxima segurando a maçaneta deste, antes de abri-la olha para todos e recebendo um aceno positivo deles. Ela abre o portal com cuidado.

Já totalmente aberta eles entram no portal, cujo se fecha sozinho soltando uma grande luz branca os fazendo desmaiar.

_Continua.... _

Pretendo ser breve com o próximo capitulo, mas estou vendo que a faculdade vai ocupar meu tempo. Mesmo assim vou me esforçar!

Beijinhooos e até o próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer****: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada Masami, Teshirogi Shiori e Okada Megumu.

Ah falta de idéias para escrever e falta de tempo!!!!! Desculpem a demora para atualizar, mas finalmente consegui terminá-lo em tempo "Record"

Bom posso demorar a atualizar a fic.

Boa leitura

Capítulo 2

As primeiras a acordarem foram Mika, Kallisto, Relena e Jéssica, quando olham ao redor tudo estava escuro um puro breu, reparam que todos estavam caídos desacordados. Kallisto foi até Shura, o cutuca, chacoalha e nada dele despertar, ela perde a paciência dando o maior berro no ouvido dele.

_ Aaaaah!!! O que aconteceu? Onde estamos? - Assustou-se Shura levantando com tudo - Mas que lugar estranho é esse?

_ Também não sabemos, senhor Shura! - Falou Mika cabisbaixa - A única lembrança que tenho antes de desmaiar foi que entramos num tipo de portal e ele se fechou sozinho, depois disso não me recordo de nada!

_ É ver...verdade! - Falou Jéssica nervosa indo até Aioros - Mestre por favor, acorde! - O chacoalha na tentativa de fazê-lo despertar.

_ Iiiih Jéssica para acordar esses daí tem que dar um berro dos grandes bem perto dos ouvidos deles! - Falou Kallisto com muita ironia - Deixa que eu faço!

_ Não esta certo gritar nos ouvidos dos outros! - Falou Mika se ajoelhando tocando no rosto de Aioros - Senhor Aioros por favor, acorde! - Dava umas leves palmadinhas no rosto dele.

_ Aaah menina pare de ser certinha, sabia que isso me irrita odeio os tipos sinceras! - Falou Kallisto - E por que você que não passa de uma serva esta fazendo aqui?

_ Também não sei!

Nesse momento Aioros foi abrindo os olhos aos poucos, já com sua cabeça apoiada nas pernas de Jéssica e uma mão sendo segura por Mika.

_ Que bom que acordou mestre! - Falou Jéssica contente - Hum... Obrigada! - Ela olhou timidamente agradecendo a ajuda de Mika.

_ De nada! - Falou Mika sorrindo - Hum... Qual seu nome?

_ Meu é Jéssica! - Cumprimentou ela com um tímido sorriso - o... seu nome é?

_ Eu sou Mika! Muito prazer! - Cumprimentou ela toda animada - Vamos acordar os outros!

Relena delicadamente chacoalha Aioria, nada dele acordar, ela lembra como Mika fez para acordar Aioros. Então segura delicadamente o rosto dele e da leves palmadinhas.

_ Hum... Onde estamos Relena? - Perguntou Aioria com os olhos semi abertos - Que lugar estranho!

_ Estamos dentro de um portal! - Falou Relena preocupada - Será que para sairmos teremos que passar por alguma prova?

_ Talvez! - Falou Aioria desconfiado - Primeiro temos que acordar os outros!

Mika ao caminhar na direção dos cavaleiros do passado percebe que não estava com o livro em mãos quando repara que ele estava perto de uma garota vestida toda de gótica.

_ Que susto aqui esta você! - Falou Mika aliviada ao encontrá-lo, indo na direção dele o pegando.

Depois de uns tempos todos acordaram e o interior do portal voltou a se iluminar, quando olharam ao redor, depararam com uma cena do passado bem distante.

_ Mas o que é isso? - Falou Mascara da Morte nervoso - Mas isso é um passado distante!

_ Vamos ver o que ele vai nos mostrar Mask! - Falou Afrodite interessado - Esse portal quer nos mostrar alguma coisa.

Ao olharem a cena viram várias pessoas num ritual fúnebre, um homem tirando os órgãos do falecido, depois o enfaixando.

_ Que nojo! - Falou Alexandra passando mal - O pior que isso vamos ter que ver? Mas isso é o Egito!

_ Sim temos! - Falou Saga impaciente - Sim, mas por que esta mostrando o passado do Egito para nós?

_ Será que isso tem haver com quem abriu o Portal? - Perguntou Aioria olhando para Mika vendo um estranho livro em suas mãos - Que livro é esse?

Quando Aioria fez a pergunta as imagens começaram a se retroceder rapidamente, só se podia ver vultos das imagens passando por eles.

**Imagem do portal**

Mostrava uma ampla sala com dois tronos ao fundo onde se encontravam dois deuses sentados neles. Os outros estavam ajoelhados mostrando respeito ao deus dos mortos, Osíris e sua esposa Ísis.

"Criado no Novo Império egípcio, a idéia central do Livro dos Mortos é o respeito à verdade e a justiça. Acabou por se tornar o símbolo da Deusa Maat assim como a pena de avestruz em sua cabeça simbolizando equilíbrio. O livro não era apenas um objeto fúnebre, nele os deuses depositaram todos os conhecimentos de fórmulas mágicas e feitiços sagrados pertencentes a cada deus."

_ Criamos esse livro a fim de ajudar a raça humana, mas temos que ter cuidado tem algum deus querendo obter esse poder contido no livro! – Falou Osíris preocupado – Esse deus é Seth, ele quer tê-lo!

Osíris olha para o monte de papiros enrolados depositados em uma mesa toda ornamentada.

_ Maat e Anúbis os nomeio os guardiões do Livro dos Mortos! – Falou Osíris olhando para Maat – Maat o deixo sob seus cuidados!

_ Sim, meu senhor! – Falou Maat fazendo uma reverencia honrada – Esse livro vai ser meu complemento de justiça desse mundo!

Assim o livro recebeu um codinome Livro de Maat.

_ Com todo respeito, senhor! – Falou Anúbis se aproximando dos tronos e se ajoelhando novamente – Pelo que fiquei sabendo Seth proclamou guerra contra nós por causa do livro, mas sem ele nós não poderemos realizar os rituais fúnebres para ajudar os espíritos de nossos protegidos humanos!

_ Anúbis você tem toda razão, mas enquanto você e Maat estiverem o protegendo, com certeza nada de mal vai acontecer! – Falou Isis calmamente – O Livro dos Mortos a muito tempo foi e ainda esta sendo a cobiça de Seth! Tenho medo do que ele é capaz de fazer com tanto poder em mãos! Mas nada de mal vai acontecer tenho a plena certeza disso!

_ Hórus também o nomeio o guardião do livro! – Falou Osíris – Sei que ele tem algo em mente!

_ Sim, meu pai! – Falou Hórus se ajoelhando perante o pai e a mãe.

Dias depois o exército de Seth alcançou os domínios dos deuses governantes, assim avassalando as aldeias ali perto a fim de chamar atenção.

_ Osíris meu irmão por que não me entrega logo de uma vez o seu tão estimado Livro dos Mortos? Hahahaha – Berrou Seth e depois soltando uma grande gargalhada – Estou matando os seus protegidos!

Dentro do majestoso templo os deuses ficavam olhando a carnificina que Seth estava fazendo.

_ Quero o primeiro grupo de soldados no ataque e no comando será Sekhmet! – Ordenou Osíris – Eu vou ter uma conversa com Seth!

_ Você deve estar louco, meu marido! – Falou Isis desesperada – Não posso te impedir!

Osíris parte ao encontro com Seth, quando esse ia golpear uma menina bem pequena.

_ Seth isso não é honroso de se fazer, para um deus! – Falou Osíris montado em seu cavalo, segurando a criança no colo – Minha pequena volte para a sua família!

_ Papai e mamãe morreram a sangue frio! – Falou a criança chorando no colo de Osíris – Ele os matou – Apontou para Seth chorando muito.

_ Você só me causa problemas, Seth! – Falou Osíris abraçando a pequena em seus braços – Se você quer lutar então vamos! Pequena se esconda!

A menina sai correndo sem direção, quando ela encontra uma entrada estranha no meio do deserto. Ela avista alguém ao fundo realizando um ritual fúnebre, ao olhar direito de quem se tratava corre na direção da figura imponente.

_ Quem és tu pequena humana? – Perguntou Anúbis receoso – Então você é a filha desses dois falecidos?

_ Sim! – Falou a menina – Senhor Osíris esta lutando contra Seth! E a senhora Sekhmet esta na liderança de um enorme exército!

_ Fiquei sabendo! – Falou Anúbis acariciando a cabeça dela – Este lugar continua não sendo seguro para você ficar! Vou deixá-la com Maat!

Anúbis abre uma grande porta, onde tinha uma grande estrada de terra fofa.

_ Irei com você! – Falou Anúbis – Você será a única humana viva que estará pisando nesse lugar sagrado! Osíris teria feito a mesma coisa!

Os dois seguiram aquele vasto caminho escuro e perigoso, na metade do trajeto Anúbis pegou a pequena no colo.

A guerra prosseguia, Sekhmet estava lutando contra um soldado, o mais poderoso de todos do exército de Seth.

_ Minha cara Sekhmet vocês vão perder essa guerra! – Falou o soldado – E o Livro dos Mortos será de meu senhor! Hahahaha!

_ A batalha esta longe de terminar! – Falou Sekhmet irada.

O soldado empunha sua espada fazendo posição de ataque, partindo para cima de Sekhmet.

Enquanto isso Anúbis e a menina chegam ao Salão sagrado do Julgamento onde a Deusa Maat se encontrava. Diante da enorme porta Anúbis deu um leve toque onde ela se abriu revelando um Hall todo cheio de inscrições.

_ Anúbis o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Maat preocupada – Esta acontecendo algo que não esteja sabendo?

_ Só vim deixar essa pequena mortal em seus cuidados! – Anúbis com a menina no colo – Ela perdeu seus pais nessa guerra sem fundamentos!

_ Entendo! Mas não é permitido entrada de mortais nesse lugar sagrado! – Falou Maat preocupada.

_ Não a deixei no palácio, porque seria ainda mais perigoso, apesar de que a maioria dos deuses estarem por lá! – Falou Anúbis colocando a menina no chão – Só uma informação de que você não sabe! Mas isso deixarei para a pequena te contar!

Anúbis não esperou a resposta de Maat foi se retirando e acenando para elas de costas um adeus.

_ Você sabe muito bem Maat que Osíris teria feito a mesma coisa por essa pequena humana! – Falou Anúbis passando pela porta, cuja se fechou sozinha.

Maat ficou olhando para a porta pasma com a atitude de Anúbis, pois ele nunca tinha feito alguma gentileza para um humano.

_ Minha pequena o que de importante você tem a me contar? – Perguntou Maat se ajoelhando para ficar da altura da criança – É muito sério?

_ Senhora o senhor Osíris esta lutando sozinho com Seth! – Falou a menina em pânico – Ele falou para eu sair dali para não me ferir! Se é sério! É muito sério o exército inimigo é muito grande!

_ Realmente isso é muito sério! – Falou Maat sorrindo para a criança – Estou vendo que vou ter que usar os feitiços do livro.

_ Mas não é isso que o inimigo quer? – Perguntou a menina com medo – Eu quero ajudar o senhor Osíris!

_ E nós vamos pequena! – Falou Maat sorrindo – Você me ajudaria?

_ Sim!

O exército de Osíris estava sendo praticamente dizimado pelo de Seth, Sekhmet já estava ferida em tentar salvar a vida dos poucos soldados que restavam, Na verdade ela estava esperando a segunda ordem do Deus dos Mortos, mas não vinha.

Em outra parte Osíris e Seth estavam numa luta muito acirrada onde eles lutavam com tudo que tinham. Seth parte para cima de Osíris lhe desferindo um soco em seu rosto. Osíris acerta uma joelhada no estomago de Seth.

Maat e a menina correm até o local da batalha. Ela com um dos papiros em mãos recita a sagrada magia de proteção.

"_ Que o caminho da luz ilumine aqueles que estão perecendo ante o perigo, vós protejais os inocentes daqueles que sobrepujam a força das trevas, que a justiça sobre saia perante nós! Luz eterna da proteção divina!"

Assim uma grande barreira de luz se levanta protegendo o exército de Osíris, assustando o inimigo, Maat esboça um leve sorriso.

_ Não deveria ter largado o tribunal das duas justiças, mas os outros deuses precisavam de apoio, então estou aqui para ajudá-los! – Falou Maat vendo Sekhmet ferida e muitos soldados mortos – Isso não vai passar livremente impune! Tu passaras em um verdadeiro julgamento!

_ Não tenho medo de vocês deuses! – Falou o líder do exército de Seth – Minha confiança e lealdade sempre pertencerão a ele! Hahahaha!

_ Senhora Maat o senhor Osíris ele pode estar correndo perigo! – Desesperou-se a menina – Vamos ver como ele esta!

_ É perigoso temos que esperá-lo por aqui! – Maat tentou acalmar a pequena – Ele esta enfrentando outro deus poderoso também!

A menina abaixou a cabeça sem dizer nada corre na direção onde Osíris e Seth estavam lutando.

Seth derruba Osíris de seu cavalo, fazendo o cair no chão e ficar atordoado com a queda, aproveitando a deixa ia atacá-lo perante a distração. Seth faz seu cavalo empinar e erguendo sua espada para acertar seu adversário, mas no momento h a menina se pôs na frente do deus dos mortos.

_ Se for matar o senhor Osíris vai ter que me matar primeiro! – Berrou a criança com os braços erguidos diante de Osíris – O que foi Seth? Vai ficar ai parado?

_ Criança humana tola! – Irritou-se Seth – Você uma pobre coitada que não tem como se proteger e quer fazer algo para ajudar meu odiável irmão! Não me faça rir! Sua fedelha!

Seth desce de seu cavalo preparando-se para acertar a espada na menina, quando repara que uma espada fina e prateada a protegeu. Ao olhar para o dono da arma se espanta, repara que era Maat.

_ Maat você deveria estar no tribunal das duas justiças! – Repreendeu Osíris – E você esta com o objeto que Seth tanto anseia!

_ Esse não é o problema! – Falou Maat calmamente sorrindo para Seth – Essa guerra sem fundamentos vai acabar agora!

Maat abre o papiro enrolado tentando encontrar o feitiço que lhe pertence.

_ Tu serás julgado agora Seth! – Falou Maat olhando para Seth triste – Tenho pena de você Seth, nunca pensei que iria chegar a esse ponto de usar minha magia sagrada em um deus! Estou triste em fazer isso, mas não tenho outra escolha a não ser essa!

_ Não sejas idiota Maat, você pode ser umas das mais poderosas entre os deuses, mas não deixaras de ser apenas uma deusa julgadora de mortos! – Falou Seth com desdém – Hahaha! Tu não tens forças para me derrotar!

Maat irritada com as palavras proferidas por Seth cerra os punhos e fecha a cara olhando para ele com uma fúria indescritível.

_ Realmente posso não ter forças para te vencer, mas para te julgar tenho o suficiente! – Falou Maat com lágrimas nos olhos – Mesmo sendo um deus como você não tenho coragem de fazer, mas alguém tem que te parar!

_ Senhora Maat eu... – A menina não conseguiu falar, pois estava com dó daquele deus – Você vai fazer isso mesmo?

_ Sim minha pequena! – Falou Maat sorrindo para a criança que começara a chorar pela decisão tomada pela deusa – Mas vai ficar tudo bem!

Seth vendo a cena, da pequena criança humana chorando por ele, pela decisão já tomada pela deusa da justiça. Seth se aproxima da menina limpando a lágrima dela com o dedo.

_ Eu não mereço suas lágrimas pequena humana, já fiz coisas horrendas para a humanidade e para o meu irmão! – Falou Seth se sentindo estranho por estar se redimindo para uma humana – Isso sim mereço teu desprezo!

A menina limpa as lágrimas abraçando o deus e surpreendendo a Osíris e Maat.

_ Agora serás julgado Seth! – Falou Maat.

" _ Perante a sagrada balança suas ações em vida serão julgadas, por tanto seu coração deverá pesar menos que essa pluma! Julgamento das duas verdades!"

Uma grande luz dourada saiu do papiro, assim o cenário mudando para a sala da balança julgadora, onde se encontrava Anúbis num lado colocando o coração no prato e Maat no outro depositando a pluma. Assim a balança começa a se mover com o coração de Seth, onde ela ficava entre o equilíbrio ou cair com o peso todo no lado onde estava o coração.

A menina ficou assustada com aquele cenário, pois lembrava que já esteve naquele lugar antes, mas estava mais iluminado e menos sombrio.

A balança ficou se mexendo, quando ela parou com o peso todo no lado do coração, quando uma figura, ou melhor, dizendo um monstro com a parte traseira de um hipopótamo, com corpo de Leão e cabeça de crocodilo apareceu abrindo sua grande boca.

_ Assim foi julgado e punido com suas más ações! – Falou Maat esperando que o corpo de Seth desaparecesse, mas foi o contrário ele continuava ali – Mas como?

"_ Uma pequena ação já livra uma boa parte de sua condenação, Seth! – Uma voz misteriosa ecoa pelos ares – Tu deves sua vida a essa criança, pois foi ela que o salvou da magia do julgamento das duas verdades!"

_ Quem esta ai? Apareça? – Indagou Seth tomando posição de luta – Quem quer que seja, apareça!

_ Calma Seth! Sua irritação não vai ajudar nessa situação! – Falou Maat com um sorriso enigmático – E essa voz não é nosso inimigo!

_ Ela tem toda razão meu irmão! – Falou Osíris sorrindo com a menina no colo – Eu acho que o livro dos mortos considerou a sua preocupação com a pequena aqui!

_ Mas não fiz nada! – Falou Seth totalmente encabulado – Só falei que não merecia as lágrimas dela e sim o desprezo!

_ O livro levou isso em consideração, por isso que não o puniu devidamente! – Falou Maat sorrindo – Por um breve momento a balança entrou em equilíbrio, isso representa essa pequena coisa boa que fez!

_ Seja bem vindo à família novamente Seth! – Falou Osíris estendendo a mão para o irmão – Se o livro é capaz de perdoá-lo, nós também!

Assim Seth volta para a morada dos deuses, até então guerras civis e entre os deuses não haviam mais ocorrido, vamos dizer que o povo egípcio estava desfrutando da paz. Mesmo assim os deuses não baixaram a guarda da proteção do país. Osíris manda a Deusa Bastet em sua forma animal para averiguar a região toda.

**Saindo das imagens **

_ Continuo não entendendo o porquê dessas imagens? – Indagou Kardia com as mãos atrás da nuca – Afinal foi essa garota quem abriu esse portal!

_ Vamos entender! Por que essa historia esta muito vaga ainda! – Falou Degel ajeitando seus óculos – Mas o ponto dessa história que me chamou a atenção foi o livro dos mortos – Olhou para o lado vendo um livro misterioso nas mãos de Mika.

Quando todos olharam para a Mika, seus olhos estavam envidraçados e o livro começou a liberar uma grande quantidade de energia. Ela começou a falar coisas desconexas para todos.

_ Espera um pouco! – Falaram Camus e Degel espantados – Ela esta falando egípcio antigo!

_ Como é que é? – Gritaram todos.

_ Olhe para ela agora! – Falou Samara apontando para Mika – Os olhos dela mudaram de cor juntamente com os cabelos!

_ Nossaaaaa! De castanhos escuros ficaram pretos! Os olhos de azuis ficaram também da mesma cor! – Falou Relena assustada – Não estou entendendo nada do que ela esta falando! Parece mais que algum espírito se apossou do corpo dela!

De repente Mika desmaia, ela ia cair ao chão quando Sísifo a segura.

_ Vamos continuar a vendo o que o portal esta tentando nos mostrar, assim poderemos entender alguma coisa! – Falou Sísifo olhando para Mika adormecida em seu colo – Isso tudo tem haver com aquele livro! – Olhando na direção do livro caído ao chão.

_ Você tem razão! – Disse Shion observando a serenidade de Mika dormindo – Vamos continuar – Pegando o livro do chão e o observando.

Todos voltaram sua atenção para as imagens até que Mika desperta no colo de Sísifo.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O **_

_ Meu senhor que bom que chegou! – Falou o Marina de Cavalo Marinho – Temos que lhe falar uma coisa! Athena é bom tê-la nesse templo – Fazendo uma reverencia para os dois deuses

_ Me diga Bian o que é tão importante! – Falou Poseidon com um sorriso compreensivo – Aconteceu alguma coisa que não estou sabendo?

_ Sim, senhor! – Disse o Marina de Sirene – Por conta dessa alteração do tempo a Terra esta sofrendo grandes impactos! Creio que este templo não suporte a esse poder!

_ Ele tem toda razão! – Falou Mnemosine aparecendo misteriosamente acompanhada por Athena do passado, o Grande Mestre e seu irmão gêmeo – Consegui salvá-los em tempo!

_ Que bom que chegou Mnemosine! – Falou Poseidon saldando a chegada – Bom estou vendo que teremos que entrar na jogada de Chronos e Hades.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_ Nós conseguimos destruir os dois santuários, mas deixamos que as duas Athenas fugissem! – Disse Hades irado – Malditos sejam Poseidon e Mnemosine!

_ Vamos ter que lhe dar com essa situação! – Falou Chronos franzindo o cenho – Mas o importante de tudo isso é que não vai ter mais cavaleiros de Athena para nos perturbar. Construí um novo mundo agora você pode fazer o que bem entender! Não há Athena e nem cavaleiros para interferir!

_ Ótimo! – Deu as costas saindo do local – Me deixe sair daqui! Projeto de santuário não tem mais graça! Alias um mundo já destruído não tem nenhuma graça dominar! Hahahaha!

_ Você com o corpo desse pirralho te deixou com cara de inocente demais! – Falou Chronos sarcástico – Hahahaha!!!

_ O nome desse mortal é Alone! Quanto mais a alma for pura para mim é melhor ainda!!! – Falou Hades convencidamente – O meu corpo real esta descansando e só o usarei em casos extremos!

Os dois deuses se teleportaram para o novo mundo. Chronos devastou áreas e mais áreas para construir seu templo. Já Hades causou a maior devastação no local indo direto para o mundo inferior organizar seu exército novamente através da habilidade de pintura de Alone.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Poseidon enviou dois de seus marinas para averiguarem o estado do local inteiro. Ao chegarem à superfície ficaram atônitos com o cenário que viam.

_ Isso mais parece um deserto! – Falou Bian de cavalo marinho de olhos arregalados – Isso já foi uma cidade!

_ Hades e Chronos conseguiram o que queriam! – Disse Isaak de Kraken pensativo – Droga! Não pudemos fazer nada!!!

_ Mas não podíamos fazer nada, Issak! – Disse Bian com sorriso sarcástico – Esse era o objetivo deles destruir o santuário e se vingarem de Athena e seus cavaleiros... Mas não consigo ter raiva deles! E sim os respeito muito!

Naquele instante Issak se lembra de seu mestre, Camus de Aquário e fica um bom tempo pensativo, até que esboça um sorriso.

_ Você tem toda razão, Bian! – Disse Isaak caminhando para ver se encontrava alguma coisa no caminho – Por mais que eu tente ter raiva deles, não consigo!

_ Por quê Isaak? – Perguntou Bian interessado – Já teve convivência com algum cavaleiro de Athena?

Isaak ficou quieto perante a pergunta de Bian, acaba se perdendo em seus próprios pensamentos, o amigo passa a mão na frente do rosto dele.

_ I-sa-ak? ISAAK ACORDA! – Berrou Bian.

Isaak leva um susto com o berro dado pelo amigo, assim voltando a si suspirando.

_ Sim convivi com cavaleiros de Athena... – Falou Isaak confiante – Um deles foi o meu mestre e o conhecido Hyoga de cisne na época era um amigo... Vou lhe contar a história toda.

**Flashback**

Leste da Sibéria

Camus havia chegado com um garotinho de sete anos para os treinos para cavaleiros.

_ Isaak? – Chamou Camus acompanhado pelo menino loiro – Esse é Hyoga a partir de agora ele vai treinar com você para se tornar cavaleiro.

_ Sim mestre! – Respondeu Isaak – Oi, Hyoga. Me chamo Isaak!

_ B...Bom dia...

Eles começaram a andar naquelas amplas geleiras de volta para casa.

_ O treinamento aqui é bem pesado que pouca gente agüenta muito tempo! – Falou Isaak contente – Já faz um ano que treino com o mestre Camus. Espero que você não fuja daqui dois ou três dias, Hyoga! Não é mesmo mestre Camus?

_ Sim! – Sorriu ao comentário de seu aluno.

Se passaram um ano da chegada de Hyoga na Sibéria.

Isaak começada a dar várias seqüências de socos em Hyoga, que esquivava com dificuldades dos golpes. Depois dando um chute derrubando o mais novo no gelado chão.

_ Tudo bem, Hyoga? – Falou Isaak preocupado estendendo sua mão para ajudar o amigo a se levantar – Pegue minha mão!

_ C...Certo! – Disse Hyoga aceitando a ajuda do amigo – Obrigado, Isaak!

_ Nossa já faz um ano que você chegou aqui! – Falou Isaak – O seu cosmo se desenvolveu bem!

_ É... Eu já sei disso, Isaak. – Falou Hyoga

Mais três anos se passaram.

_ Como o tempo passa rápido, já faz três anos que você chegou aqui! – Falou Isaak – A sua força já se iguala a minha!

_ Não... – Resmungou Hyoga – Eu mal chego a seus pés, Isaak!

_ Seja como for, temos sorte de sermos discípulos do mestre Camus! – Falou Isaak piscando um olho.

_ É! – Respondeu Hyoga olhando o horizonte gélido.

_ Não conheço ninguém com a força tão pura, tão bom e tão justo como nosso mestre! – Falou Isaak também observando o horizonte – Um dia eu quero ser como o nosso mestre!

_ Eu também! – Respondeu Hyoga .

_ Sabe Isaak tem uma coisa me preocupando ultimamente... – Falou Hyoga preocupado – Já faz algum tempo que as convocações do santuário têm aumentado. Camus esta cada vez mais ocupado.

_ Hum... Deve ser por causa do Grande Mestre. – Falou Isaak pensativo.

_ O Grande Mestre?

_ É.Há muitas duvidas quanto ao Grande Mestre. Os cavaleiros de Athena estão cada vez mais desconfiados. – Falou Isaak - É uma crise interna no santuário...

_...

_ Mas nosso dever é nos concentrar nos treinos para um dia sermos dignos do título de cavaleiro. – Disse Isaak – Aí Hyoga poderemos lutar pela paz no mundo.

_ Você conhece a lenda de Kraken, que existe desde a antiguidade no oceano Ártico? – Perguntou Isaak.

_ O monstro Kraken dos mares glaciais? – Indagou Hyoga.

_ Ele mesmo. O imenso Kraken aparecia diante das embarcações e tudo devorava. – Respondeu Isaak continuando a falar – Quem via o monstro não sobrevivia para contar a história. Até hoje, os marinheiros tem medo dessa lenda... Também diziam que Kraken não atacava navios que transportavam inocentes.

_ Ou seja Kraken atacava aqueles que merecessem morrer! – Falou Isaak – Era impiedoso contra o mal

_ O mestre Camus também nos ensinou a ficar impassíveis diante do inimigo! – Falou Isaak – Eu apropriei desse lado grandioso de Kraken.

_ Isaak... se souber do por que eu, Hyoga, quero me tornar um cavaleiro... – Pensou Hyoga – Você ficará bravo.

_ LEVANTE HYOGA! – Esbravejou Isaak – O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

_ Você quer se tornar cavaleiro para tirar o corpo de sua mãe do fundo do mar? – Perguntou Isaak muito irritado.

_ S-Sim... Para chegar ao fundo do mar glacial, eu preciso quebrar dezenas de metros de gelo. – Falou Hyoga tentando se levantar – Quero ser cavaleiro para ter forças para quebrar essa barreira.

_ Só por isso? – Indagou Isaak ainda bravo – Por um motivo pessoal?

_ S-Sim... Mestre Camus também me repreendeu. – Falou Hyoga – Ele disse que com essa motivação ainda vou perder a vida...

_ MAS É CLARO! – Novamente Isaak esbravejou – A FORÇA DOS CAVALEIROS TEM QUE SER USADAS PARA DEFENDER A JUSTIÇA!

Isaak começou a golpear Hyoga, mas este esquivava de todos os golpes.

_ Alguém tão frágil como você não merece ser um cavaleiro. – Falou Isaak – Eu vou tirar a sua vida, Hyoga!!

_ Ah!!!

_ TOME ISSO SEU APROVEITADOR!!!

Isaak da um golpe muito forte, onde Hyoga se esquiva, o soco foi tão forte que até formou uma cratera na parede gelada.

_ Inacreditável... Ele conseguiu destruir uma geleira eterna. – Surpreendeu-se Hyoga – Depois de quatro anos, Isaak atingiu o nível de força de um cavaleiro.

_ O cosmo dele é tremendamente superior ao meu. – Falou Hyoga surpreso – Nunca vou chegar a tanto.

Depois de dar o golpe na grande parede gelada, Isaak se vira dando as costas para Hyoga caminhando indo num outro humo.

_ O mestre Camus me disse uma coisa... – Falou Isaak – Parece que num certo ponto do mar da Sibéria, a corrente marinha muda abruptamente... Mesmo que você consiga quebrar todo aquele gelo e chegar ao fundo do mar, tome cuidado! Nem sua força será suficiente para tirá-lo de uma correnteza dessas.

Hyoga concentra todas as suas forças em seus punhos, assim quebrando aquela geleira.

_ Consegui!!! Depois de cinco anos de treinos com o mestre Camus... – Comemorou Hyoga – Finalmente vou poder ver minha mãe.

Hyoga mergulha no mar pelo buraco que fez, assim avistando o navio em que sua mãe descansava. De repente a correnteza começou pegando Hyoga.

"_ Hyoga"

_ Pensei que ele tivesse se atrasado, mas já mergulhou. A essa altura já devia ter voltado.

_ S-Será que caiu na correnteza? Droga!!!! Avisei para tomar cuidado!

_ Calma Hyoga! Já vou ajudar!

Isaak mergulha no mar gelado à procura de Hyoga, quando o vê enroscado nas cordas.

_ HYOGA!!!

Isaak tira Hyoga das cordas, o segura levando para a superfície quando uma forte correnteza os pega violentamente.

Isaak foi arrastado pela forte rajada assim machucando seu olho esquerdo batendo numa ponta de gelo e acaba se segurando nela dando um soco no gelo fazendo um buraco.

_ Vá... Em frente Hyoga! – Assim o jogando para fora da água.

A correnteza leva Isaak e uma figura misteriosa o salva.

"_ Kraken."

**Fim de flashback**

_ Foi assim que tudo começou... – Falou Isaak abaixando a cabeça – Me tornando um general Marina e aquela guerra não provocada por Poseidon e sim por aquele homem! – Cerrando o punho com força.

_ Pelo menos você teve, alias ainda tem um amigo, Isaak! – Falou Bian – Naem todos tiveram esse privilégio!

Assim Isaak pensa bem nas palavras de Bian, dando um leve sorriso concordando com as palavras dele.

Mais a frente se formou uma grande tempestade de areia avançando para o lado deles, foi se aproximando cada vez mais rápido, quando olharam uma grande sombra, eles saem correndo na direção ao mar para voltar ao templo marinho.

_ A água esta diminuindo! – Gritou Bian aflito – E uma grotesca onda de areia atrás de nós!

_ Essa areia toda é capaz de cobrir a pouca área de Oceano, esse mar não desapareceu por causa de Poseidon. – Falou Isaak irritado – Precisamos avisar o nosso senhor sobre o que vimos e o que esta prestes a acontecer! Se essa onda de areia gigante cair nessa água pode destruir o templo todo!

Isaak e Bian voltam muito rápido para o templo marinho. Chegam exasperados começaram a falar muito rápido gesticulando.

_ Isaak e Bian se acalmem e falem de vagar o que vocês tem a nos contar! – Falou Sorento de Sirene calmamente – Tentem...

Os dois respiraram fundo e se concentraram.

_ Nos desculpem Senhor e Athenas! – Falou Isaak se ajoelhando diante das divindades – Não temos noticias boas sobre o que nós vimos!

_ Já até imagino o que seja! – Falou Poseidon pensativo – A Terra esta toda destruída e parece um puro deserto!

_ Não é só isso! – Falou Bian abaixando a cabeça – Tem uma onda gigante de areia para colidir com essa pouca água que temos, aquilo vai colidir com esse templo!

_ Temos que sair daqui o quanto antes! – Falou Isaak – Esse templo vai ser destruído por essa onda de areia e a quantidade de água que temos não é suficiente para detê-la.

_ Temperatura da Terra esta subindo cada vez mais! – Falou Bian sério – Por causa disso a água esta evaporando, agora o que resta corresponde a esse templo!

Do lado de fora mais três ondas gigantescas de areia se formaram, todas indo na direção do pouco mar ali existente. Primeira onda se colide com o mar fazendo uma parte dele desaparecer, a segunda acerta exatamente onde o templo marinho se encontra.

No templo marinho os deuses estavam pensando numa forma de saírem dali em segurança, quando um grande terremoto avassala uma parte dele.

_ Parece que aquela onda gigante de areia começou a entrar em ação! – Falou Bian engolindo em seco – Porque minutos atrás uma parte do mar sumiu! Há não ser que se formaram mais de uma onda gigante de areia!

_ Como você é um gênio, Bian! – Falou Isaak irônico – É claro que nessa altura se formaram mais de uma ondas daquelas!

_ Vocês parem de discutir! – Falou Sorento ainda muito calmo – Não estamos numa situação das melhores para isso!

_ Falando nisso onde esta Mnemosine? – Perguntou Yo de Skylla – Sumiu de repente!

_ Ela disse que tinha que resolver um assunto antes que aconteça o pior! – Falou Poseidon desconfiado – Mas vamos ver o que vai acontecer.

Depois de uns minutos Mnemosine chegou ao templo com os altos terremotos avassalando uma parte do templo.

_ Me desculpe em deixá-los assim! – Falou Mnemosine – Tive de voltar para o passado e consegui salvar essas pessoas!

_ Unity? – Surpreendeu-se Sasha – O senhor de Bluegard?

_ Sim sou eu Athena-sama! Estou acompanhado de minha irmã Serafina! – Falou Unity calmamente – E estou sabendo de tudo! E Dsegel? Onde ele esta?

Todos abaixaram a cabeça com a pergunta, menos Poseidon e Mnemosine.

_ Ele esta bem! – Respondeu Mnemosine sorrindo para o rapaz – Depois explico com detalhes o que eu e Poseidon tivemos que fazer!

_ Mas o que você pretende fazer? – Perguntou Serafina como Poseidon – Esse templo vai ser destruído.

_ Para acabar com esse desastre temos que derrotar Chronos! O plano dele deu certo! – Falou Mnemosine – Com excesso e acumulo de poder ao destruir os três tempos formou-se um mundo novo sem a existência de Athena e seus cavaleiros! E é para lá que vamos! Temos que colocar essa alteração dos tempos em nosso favor agora!

_ Entendi! Como Poseidon ofereço meus serviços ao favor de todos! – Falou Serafina séria – Apesar de ter somente o general Unity de Dragão Marinho!

_ O Poseidon do passado é uma mulher! – Falaram Sage e Hakurei juntos.

_ Na verdade tive de fazer isso colocar o espírito de Poseidon no corpo de minha irmã para salvar à ambos da destruição do templo! – Falou Unity triste – Não tive escolha!

_ Mas você agiu certo Unity! – Falou Sasha diante dele sorrindo – Bom parece que todos já estão prontos Mnemosine!

Mnemosine concentra seu cosmo, aumentando o assustadoramente fazendo alcançar até a energia do planeta. O cosmo dela envolve a todos e desaparecem muito rápido.

Quando foram teleportados o templo desabou completamente e o pouco mar existente sumiu, assim a Terra se tornou o planeta mais sem vida de todo o sistema solar.

Eles caíram num lugar muito florido, onde podia-se ouvir risadas de crianças, pessoas conversando. Os únicos acordados foram Unity e Isaak.

Quando eles olham mais a frente pesadas nuvens negras e um grande templo adornado em mármore negro, mais a cima exatamente no céu um grande portal iluminado em dourado – O portal Lost Canvas.

_Continua..._

Até o próximo capitulo

Bjoos


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaymer: **__Saint Seiya não me pertence. E sim a Kurumada Masami, Teshirogi Shiori e Okada Megumu! Sem fins lucrativos!!_

_Desculpem a demora para postar o novo capitulo, mas a faculdade esta me matando com trabalhos dificilíssimos e trabalhosos! Santo feriado pude terminar esse capitulo rapidinho!_

_O próximo creio que demore também, mas podem mandar reviews pegando no meu pé senão é bem provável que eu esqueça também!_

Agora respondendo as reviews!

**Lilly Angel88**: Que bom que esta gostando da fic! Sim a Kallisto não é nada discreta tenho dó do Shura! Hehehe! Mas a Charlie vai parecer nos próximos capítulos muito não se preocupe!

Pois é os dois não sabe o que os aguardam com a volta dos cavaleiros! E muitas outras surpresas! Mnemosine salvou a todos com muita categoria! Que bom que gostou da história do Isaak! Bom eles estão em uma outra dimensão seguros de qualquer ataques!

**Graziele: **Sim finalmente atualizando a fic! Obrigada! Que bom que esta gostando!

**Rajani Devi Lakshmi: **Que bom que releu tive que fazer essa modificação, sim, sim a Kallisto é muito perva e safada, bom parente não são! Mas são A dupla dinâmica!

Que bom que gostou da viagem ao mundo egípcio!

**Metal Ikarus: **Que bom que esta adorando a história! Até eu me emocionei no julgamento do Seth! É sério quase chorei! Obrigada!!

**Lune Kuruta: **Não se preoupe! Eu sei como é estar necessitando da cama numa horas dessas! Huahuahuahua!!! Também fico feliz que as coisas tenham se acertado!! Aaaah muitíssimo obrigada resolvi misturar as duas mitologias para ficar um pouco diferente!

Que bom que gostou da sua cena com o Camus!

Raríssimo mesmo ele aparecer numa fic, por isso que resolvi colocá-lo na minha!

Pois é muito estranho ele ser uma mulher, história é triste!!

**Krika Haruno: **Espere que esses dois ainda vão dar o ar da graça com suas brigas infantis!

Oooh! Vai ficar mais interessante as cenas do Egito!

Eu a imaginei meiga na minha fic! Hehehe

Já, já vão começar bastante cenas de batalha!

**Misshelly 87: **Que bom que esta gostando! Obrigada!!

Mas a sua personagem ainda vai aparecer bastante não se preocupe!

**Nina-Carol: **E põe "delicada" na história!

A Jéssica realmente esta fofa!

Bom o livro só tem o nome livro dos mortos, por causa de que ficou muito tempo sem ser usado como objeto fúnebre, passou a ser usado somente suas magias guardadas nele então mortos é realmente somente uma expressão!

_**Boa leitura**_

Capitulo 3

_**Flashback do final do capitulo anterior**_

_Mnemosine concentra seu cosmo, aumentando o assustadoramente fazendo alcançar até a energia do planeta. O cosmo dela envolve a todos e desaparecem muito rápido._

_Quando foram teleportados o templo desabou completamente e o pouco mar existente sumiu, assim a Terra se tornou o planeta mais sem vida de todo o sistema solar._

_Eles caíram num lugar muito florido, onde podia-se ouvir risadas de crianças, pessoas conversando. Os únicos acordados foram Unity e Isaak._

_Quando eles olham mais a frente pesadas nuvens negras e um grande templo adornado em mármore negro, mais a cima exatamente no céu um grande portal iluminado em dourado – O portal Lost Canvas._

--------x---X---x--------

Os dois olharam um para o outro incrédulos ao verem o cenário, Unity ficou ainda mais não acreditando no que estava vendo. Sempre ouvira falar do famoso Lost Canvas, mas nunca imaginou que iria encontrá-lo exatamente naquele lugar. Isaak não entendeu a surpresa do rapaz em seu lado por ver aquele portal enorme no céu.

_ Ei qual o seu problema? – Indagou Isaak intrigado – Parece que viu um fantasma!

_ Se fosse um fantasma ia até ficar contente! Eu sei o que é esse portal! – Falou Unity convicto – É a morada de Hades!

_ O quêêêê? – Surpreendeu-se Isaak – Lost Canvas...

Nesse instante Mnemosine acordou levantando-se do chão florido vendo tal cena que os rapazes ficaram perturbados. Lost Canvas e mais o templo de Chronos mais a frente, via-se marcas de destruição no local.

_ Temos de sair daqui! Tem muitos espectros rondando por aqui! – Falou Mnemosine colocando a mão no lugar onde havia se machucado por causa do impacto – Vamos encontrar outro local para ficarmos! Não estamos em condições de batalhar agora!

_ Ela tem razão, Isaak! – Falou Unity olhando para sua irmã desacordada no chão – Primeiro temos que acordar a todos!

_ Realmente nessas condições iremos ser mortos antes do previsto! – Rendeu-se Isaak vendo a situação de todos – Isso se já não sentiram nossa presença!

_ Já, mas não irão fazer nada no momento! – Falou Mnemosine – A não ser que eles já criaram uma estratégia!

Ao acordar todos, vão na direção de uma ruína familiar para as Athenas, ele ficava localizado perto de um despenhadeiro, olhando o mar violento logo embaixo puderam ver um redemoinho mais a frente naquelas vastas águas.

_ Aqui é o santuário! – Falou Saori abismada ao ver a situação – Ele esta em puras ruínas!

_ E aquele redemoinho não seria seu templo Poseidon? – Falou Sasha olhando para Julian Solo e Serafina - Precisamos fazer alguma coisa!

_ Vamos levantar o santuário! – Falou Mnemosine com a mão na ferida – Depois devemos nos preparar para os possíveis ataques!

_ Certo! Serafina devemos verificar se aquele redemoinho realmente é nosso templo! – Falou Julian Solo já se juntando aos seus marinas – Qualquer problema Athenas é só nos chamar!

_ Sim chamaremos! – Falou Saori – Mnemosine você vai com eles ou vai ficar conosco?

_ Vou ficar aqui com vocês Athenas! – Falou ela fazendo uma leve reverencia – Afinal vão precisar de apoio caso algum espectro ou titãs aparecerem!

Os dois portadores da alma de Poseidon foram até o redemoinho com seus marinas verificarem, ao verem de longe a majestosa construção do grandioso templo marinho. Eles entraram no redemoinho os levando direto para o interior deste.

Ao se levantarem ficam olhando ao redor tentando ver se havia mudado alguma coisa do templo, mas quase nada se modificou, somente uma estatua ou um outro ornamento.

_ Hum... Senhores vocês acham seguro deixarmos as Athenas sozinhas lá em cima? – Falou Unity preocupado – Esta certo que a Mnemosine esta com elas, mas vocês não repararam as feridas dela provocada pela queda?

_ Sim reparamos! – Falou Serafina preocupada, mas precisavam do templo em ativa para poderem contra atacar – Mas não se preocupe Unity as Athenas sabem o que estão fazendo!

_ Caso não de para trazer o santuário de volta pelo menos teremos o nosso templo marinho! – Falou Julian Solo – Nós precisamos de tempo! Mas receio que nosso tempo seja demasiadamente curto!

Mnemosine concentra seu cosmo na direção das ruínas do santuário, as Athenas ficaram olhando a cena assim ajudando a titanide somando seus cosmos ao dela. De repente os báculos começaram a brilhar, cada pedacinhos de pilares, colunas e telhados começaram a flutuar no ar, assim remontando cada casa zodiacal e o próprio salão do mestre. Mnemosine estava começando a ficar enfraquecida por conta do ferimento, pois já estava perdendo muito sangue.

_ Mnemosine você esta bem? – Perguntaram as duas muito preocupadas – Por que você não falou nada que estava ferida?

_ Não se preocupem com isso! – Falou ela com dificuldades – Se concentrem em trazer o santuário de volta!

_ Nossos cosmos não serão o suficientes para repará-lo! – Falou Sasha preocupada – O cosmo de Mnemosine esta cada vez mais fraco! Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

No templo submarino Poseidon e seus marinas estavam andando pelo enorme pátio de acesso ao salão principal quando sentem a repentina diminuição do cosmo de Mnemosine.

_ Algo aconteceu! – Falou Julian Solo preocupado – Cada vez mais o cosmo de Mnemosine esta ficando fraco! É melhor irmos para a superfície!

_ Tem razão! – Disse Serafina tomando o caminho de volta ao redemoinho – É melhor nos apressarmos!

Quando todos estavam tomando rumo ao redemoinho Poseidons sentem o cosmo de uma das Athenas se comunicando com eles.

"_ Precisamos de sua ajuda! Mnemosine esta muito ferida, ela esta perdendo muito sangue, com isso seu cosmo esta diminuindo!"

_ Vamos não temos tempo a perder! – Falou Julian Solo – Isso quer dizer que o santuário pode ser erguido!

_ Então o que estamos esperando! – Disse Serafina animada – Elas estão precisando de nossa ajuda!

Mnemosine estava prestes a perder consciência pela perda de sangue, quando alguém a ampara.

_ I...Isa...Isaak? – Falou Mnemosine enfraquecida – O...Obrig...Obrigada...

_ Tente ficar sem se mexer! – Disse ele muito preocupado – Viemos para ajudar!

Julian Solo e Serafina concentram seus cosmos unindo-os com a das Athenas e Mnemosine, os báculos voltaram a brilhar e os pedacinhos voltaram a recompor os templos. Para ajudar os Marinas, mais Sage e Hakurei adicionam seus cosmos, a reconstrução foi mais rápida.

Ao olharem em volta, os moradores ali presentes presenciaram a reconstrução do santuário de Athena onde foram reverenciados respeitosamente. Depois de tanta energia gasta Mnemosine acaba por perder a consciência.

Já com o santuário de pé, Athenas colocaram Sage em seu posto de Grande Mestre, Hakurei ficou responsável pela guarda do santuário juntamente com os Marinas. Poseidons e Athenas no salão do Grande Mestre ajudando na recuperação de Mnemosine.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O **_

**Voltando as Imagens do portal **

A deusa Bastet em sua ronda pelas fronteiras do Egito avista um exército enorme se aproximando. Depois de mais uma averiguada ela percebe que esse enorme grupo se dividiu em vários subgrupos para cada fronteira, isso tudo para não deixar ninguém fugir.

_ É hoje que o império egípcio cai! – Disse Bastet para si mesma – Um exército grande grego se aproxima! Tenho que voltar para o palácio real agora!

Bastet em sua forma animal sai correndo na direção do reino avisar da bomba que se aproximava.

Enquanto isso numa das fronteiras um grupo de soldados com seu líder adentrava aquele enorme deserto deparando-se com as três famosas pirâmides egípcias.

_ Preciso ampliar meu território! – Falou o líder demonstrando ansiedade – Como não conseguimos conquistar a Índia, temos que conseguir esse país!

_ Temos que agir com cautela! – Falou um dos soldados – Ouvi rumores que os Deuses egípcios vivem no meio dos humanos normalmente!

_ Meu caro todos os deuses não importa de que lugar ou região vivem no meio de nós sem desconfiarmos! – Falou o líder demonstrando impaciência – Eu Alexandre não vou perder essa oportunidade de invadir e conquistar essas terras!

_ Devemos apoiar Alexandre, o Grande! – Berrou um dos soldados – Estamos a suas ordens, senhor!

Alexandre deu as ordens de prosseguirem.

Já próximo do reino dos deuses, Bastet toma sua verdadeira identidade entrando no luxuoso palácio ofegante e desesperada.

Ao entrar no salão dos tronos ela reverencia os deus dos mortos e sua esposa e da um leve aceno de cabeça para os outros deuses.

_ Meu senhor! Nas minhas rondas pelas fronteiras de nosso pais um exército enorme esta vindo em nossa direção! – Falou Bastet preocupada – Pelo pouco que pude escutar eles vieram para conquistar nosso território!

_ Não podemos deixar o Livro dos Mortos cair nas mãos daqueles mortais! – Falou Osíris preocupadíssimo – Temos que escondê-lo!

_ Pequena criança nos diz seu nome? – Falou Ísis carinhosamente – Você irá esconder o livro por nós!

_ Meu nome é Nefertiti, senhora! – Falou a criança respeitosamente – Mas como fugir ou se esconder de um exercito daqueles?

_ Seth e Maat irão com você! – Falou Isis sorrindo – Enquanto nós deuses tentaremos manter esse exército ocupado! Creio que percamos essa luta, caso isso acontecer iremos nos esconder no Tribunal das Duas Verdades! Talvez nunca mais saiamos de lá!

_ P...Por que? – Indagou Nefertiti começando a chorar – Isso quer dizer que nunca mais vou poder vê-los?

_ Provavelmente pequena Nefertiti – Falou Osíris se levantando do trono pegando a criança no colo – Nós confiamos o livro dos mortos à você!

Nefertiti começa a chorar com a decisão dos deuses, ela sabia que nessa confusão toda Seth e Maat possam não sobreviver. Ela enxuga as lágrimas que teimavam cair de seus olhos e tenta exibir um sorriso para eles.

_ Fico lisonjeada pela missão que vossa majestade me concedeu! – Falou Nefertiti ainda no colo de Osíris – Eu prometo que manterei o livro são e salvo desse exército! Mesmo sendo ainda uma pequena criança!

Osíris sorri com a decisão da pequena Nefertiti, já preparando o plano de fuga dos três.

_ Senhor, pelo pouco que escutei sobre o Egito estamos perto do palácio denominado como a morada dos deuses! – Falou um dos grandes amigos de Alexandre – Prosseguimos ou daremos uma pausa?

_ A viagem foi longa, vamos dar uma pausa para descansar um pouco! – Falou Alexandre radiante – Ainda acho que esta muito silencioso por aqui por se tratar de uma invasão!

_ O senhor esta coberto de razão! – Falou outro amigo desconfiado – Eu acho que o povo esta planejando algo!

_ O que seja! Hoje vamos conseguir essas terras! – Falou Alexandre confiante – Depois voltaremos para a Grécia com mais uma conquista!

Osíris prepara cavalos para a viagem Maat e Seth arrumam todos os papiros (livro dos mortos), para a longa viagem.

_ Pequena você esta preparada? – Perguntou Seth – Pois a viagem vai ser muito longa!

_ Sim estou preparada! – Falou Nefertiti triste – Para onde vamos?

_ Visitar uma amiga de Osíris! – Falou Maat sorrindo – Devíamos ser inimigos dela, mas depois de um pacto de paz reconsideramos! Vamos até a Grécia, ao santuário de Athena!

_ O que? – Surpreendeu-se Nefertiti – Mas a Grécia é o lar daquele que veio nos dominar!

_ Mas a Deusa Athena não tem nada haver com isso! – Falou Isis afagando a cabeça da menina – Lá é o único lugar seguro que conhecemos!

_ Certo se ela é amiga de vocês tudo bem então! – Falou Nefertiti empolgada já com a viagem sabem que não seria nada fácil – Quando que partimos?

_ Agora mesmo pequena Nefertiti! – Falou Sekhmet – Temos que aproveitar que eles estão descansando.

Maat monta seu cavalo logo em seguida pegando a criança, Seth também monta o seu com um estilo "sacola" com os papiros, alias com o livro dos mortos.

Todos se despedem dos três já tomando posição de ataque caso o exército comece a marcha. Maat e Seth tomam rumo às pirâmides sagradas, quase chegando à fronteira o subgrupo pertencente a Alexandre percebe uma movimentação em direção deles.

_ Parece que tem egípcios querendo fugir daqui! – Falou um soldado que estava de guarda – Me parece ser um casal e uma criança!

_ Não os deixem fugir! – Falou Alexandre calmamente – E quero a mulher viva!

_ Sim, senhor!

Uns cinqüenta soldados partiram para interceptar a fuga do tal casal. Maat percebendo uma grande movimentação vindo atrás deles ela da uma sinal a Seth para que entrassem em uma pirâmide.

_ Temos que fazer alguma coisa! – Falou Maat preocupada – Estamos quase perto da fronteira, mas esses soldados não irão deixar a gente sair daqui!

_ Precisamos de um plano! – Falou Seth cerrando os punhos – Se um daqueles mortais se meterem comigo, eu arranco as suas cabeças!

_ Calma Seth! – Falou Maat receosa – Lembre-se que estamos em nossa forma humana e não podemos levantar suspeitas que somos divindades! Só podemos usar nossos poderes em casos extremos!

_ Que tal a gente atrair o exército para cá! – Falou Nefertiti – Um vai lá fora atrai eles para cá, enquanto outro convoca o poder da Esfinge! Assim não levantar suspeitas! Já que o Egito é considerado o lugar da magia! O que acham?

_ Hum... Pode ser! – Falou Maat esperançosa – A Esfinge é considerada a guardiã das pirâmides! Gostei da idéia! Então vamos executá-la! Certo! Seth você vai até lá atraia o exército para cá enquanto eu irei convocar a Esfinge!

_ Certo!

Seth monta seu cavalo sai em disparada na direção dos cinqüenta soldados. Ao os avistarem Seth faz seu cavalo empinar dando meia volta voltando para as pirâmides com os guerreiros atrás dele. Enquanto Nefertiti estava aos pés da Esfinge vendo as areias no ar e depois vendo discretas silhuetas pela cortina de areia. Maat estava no topo da cabeça da Esfinge ao receber o sinal de Seth e Nefertiti pega uma das páginas do livro dos mortos.

"_ Aquela criada para seres guardiã das sagradas pirâmides, com sua força protejas aqueles que foi resignada a proteger daqueles que lhes façam o mau! Convocação da criatura celeste Esfinge!"

Seth ao se aproximar das três grandes pirâmides com os soldados em seu encalço, um grande tremor abalou o chão fazendo os cavalos se assustarem. Os soldados achando que podia capturar Seth, quando olham uma estranha sombra enorme em cima deles.

_ Ataquem!!! – Gritou o líder – Não tememos a um ser como você! Já enfrentamos coisas piores! Homens, atacar!!!

Seth se levanta correndo subindo as patas da grandiosa Esfinge até o topo da cabeça onde estavam Maat e Nefertiti. Os cinqüenta soldados começam a correr de desespero depois de tantas tentativas em vão de ataque.

A Esfinge dava patadas neles que os arremessavam longe alguns ela chegava a matar, quando toda a tropa com o líder chegam para reforçar a captura. Vendo que estava tranqüilo Seth ajuda Maat e Nefertiti descerem da Esfinge.

Quando pegam os cavalos e vão cavalgando até a fronteira, eles vêem Alexandre o Grande com seus amigos e os soldados tentando destruir a Esfinge.

_ Vocês não vão conseguir fugir, rendam-se! – Anunciou Alexandre com muita autoridade – Vocês estão em desvantagem, não passam de aldeões comuns!

_ Podemos ser sim meros aldeões, mas você na verdade que é o fraco! – Falou Maat calmamente – Nós temos os nossos motivos de querer sair daqui! Não tenho medo de seres mesquinhos como vocês!

_ Como é mulher? – Falou um dos amigos soldados de Alexandre – Tenha mais respeito com nosso Rei e líder!

_ Por que eu deveria fazer tal ato se seres como vocês não respeitam a justiça? – Indagou Maat – Não só a justiça como a verdade! Engana uns aos outros! Matam! Esquartejam! E outras coisas que os levam ao pecado!

_ Há não vai ficar assim! – Falaram os outros partindo para cima dos três – Quem desacata as ordens de nosso líder serás punidos!

_ E quem você pensa que é para dizer quem deve ou não ser punido por um desacato? – Perguntou Seth nem ligando com o avanço de uns cinco homens para cima deles – Por acaso vocês acham que são deuses para tal ato?

_ Alexandre não é somente um soberano e líder de um enorme exército! Ele é considerado um deus também! – Falou um dos cinco soldados – Sim seres como vocês devem o respeitar!

_ Nós só respeitamos os deuses de verdade, não a um de mentira! – Falou Seth debochado – Que acha que pode tudo só por suas conquistas baratas e que custa muitas vidas de inocentes!

_ Não vamos perder nosso tempo com isso! – Falou Maat preocupada, pois atrás dos seis tinha um batalhão de soldados – Tem muitos soldados aqui! Temos que dar um jeito!

_ Homens se posicionem!!!! – Gritou Alexandre a todo pulmão – Vamos acabar com aquele monstro! – Apontando para a Esfinge que vinha na direção deles.

_ Estamos em desvantagem! – Falou a Esfinge preocupada – Nós temos uma solução!

_ Fale qual seria a solução Esfinge? – Perguntou Nefertiti com medo – Essa solução é viável?

_ Convocarmos o exército de Anúbis que descansam sob os meus pés! – Falou a Esfinge – Sim essa convocação é viável!

O batalhão de Alexandre já haviam os cercado, a Esfinge olha para os três concentrando toda sua energia. Um cosmo prateado fluindo da Esfinge começa a se espalhar pelo deserto.

"_ Aqueles que adormecem sobre proteção da guardiã das sagradas pirâmides, despertem para enfrentar seus inimigos! Exército real de Anúbis!"

Todos os gregos partem para cima da Esfinge e dos três quando um grande tremor fez o chão se abalar novamente. Quando o inimigo olha para trás um exército enorme de homens com cabeça de chacal, alguns montados em cavalos e outros sem montarias, mas empunhando grandes espadas.

_ Esperem o meu sinal para poderem sair sem ser notados! – Falou a Esfinge – Irei ajudar a cavalaria!

Os soldados gregos partem para cima dos homens com cabeça de chacal, acertando uns, mas esses não morriam ao constatarem e olharem melhor para seus inimigos viram que se tratava de múmias.

_ Senhor estamos lutando contra múmias! – Falou um de seus oficiais – Eu disse a você que o Egito é a terra da magia, por isso que estavam tão tranqüilos já tinham um plano em mente todo esse tempo!

A Esfinge viu que os grego haviam parado de lutar por uns instantes um dos soldados múmias se transformou em um enorme chacal pegando a criança pela boca a colocando em suas costas, enquanto Maat e Seth o escalou. O chacal começa a correr longe do campo de batalha os deixando na beira de um mar.

_ Este mar irá levá-los direto para a Grécia! – Falou o chacal – Agora é só esperar vir a ajuda! Vou voltar e ajudar meus irmãos na luta!

Assim o enorme chacal sai correndo voltando para a batalha. Os três ficam na beira do mar olhando um para a cara do outro sem saber o que fazer. Quando de repente o mar começa a borbulhar e dele sai uma gazela.

_ É bom vê-los por aqui Maat e Seth! – Falou a gazela gentilmente – E quem seria essa fofíssima criança?

_ Anuket! – Exclamou Maat – Que bom que apareceu! Essa é a Nefertiti! Precisamos ir para a Grécia!

_ Sei da situação em que vocês estão! – Falou Anuket preocupada – Bom eu ajudo vocês a irem até a Grécia!

Anuket se transformou em um grande dragão marinho, ela estende a calda até a areia para que eles não se molhassem. Distante dali estava Alexandre e varios homens ali prontos para capturá-los, no campo de batalha ele deixou o resto dos combatentes para seguir os três fugitivos. Não muito distante dali estava o navio deles, eles subiram prepararam para zarpar.

Anuket fez uma barreira para não molhar os três, quando sente que a uma movimentação pelas águas. No barco arqueiros se prepararam para atirar na criatura e tentar atingir eles.

_ Agora atirem! – Ordenou Alexandre – Temos que pegar aqueles documentos que estão com aqueles três!

Por pouco uma flecha não atingiu Anuket, ela fez uma barreira de água em volta para proteger a todos.

_ Se segurem vou ter que fazer isso! – Falou Anuket animada em poder lutar um pouco – Vou mergulhar essa barreira vai permitir que respirem normalmente!

Anuket mergulha fundo abrindo sua boca acumulando água dentro dela, ao se aproximar da superfície ela solta toda aquela água da boca, assim a água começa a borbulhar dela sai um monte de gazelas de águas os atacando de vários ângulos. A deusa mergulha novamente passando por baixo do navio grego dando cabeçadas e depois da um salto jogando uma forte tempestade de água contra o navio.

O navio com os arqueiros começaram a atacar, eles não se preocupavam por causa da barreira que tinham em volta os protegendo. Eles atiravam mais agressivamente as flechas contra Anuket, esta se irrita bate sua calda na água formando uma onda gigante, mas essa se transformou em um muro, onde eles não pudessem passar e nem atacar. Assim chegam à terra firme.

_ Conseguimos chegar inteiros! – Falou Anuket sorridente - Primeira vez que entro num mar sempre fico no Nilo! Osíris me falou do acorrido e pediu que os ajudasse a atravessar o mar até a Grécia!

_ Muito obrigada Anuket! – Falou Maat aliviada – Só espero que eles não venham para cá! Temos que nos esconder num lugar perto do santuário!

_ Tem um vilarejo aqui perto chamado Rodório! – Falou Anuket com o indicador no queixo pensativa – É o mais perto do Santuário de Athena!

_ Vamos para lá! – Falou Maat – Muito obrigada mesmo Anuket! Temos que ir!

_ Mas vocês não vão com esses trajes egípcios para lá, né? – Indagou Anuket olhando os trajes todos sujos e rasgados – Esperem vou dar um jeito nisso!

Anuket agita as mãos fazendo gotículas de água circundar os corpos dos três mudando um pouco as aparências deles, clareando um pouco a pele dos três e mudando a vestimenta para vestidos simples brancos e uma camisa branca com calça para Seth.

_ Agora sim estão apresentáveis! – Falou Anuket sorrindo – Então boa sorte para vocês três!

_ Obrigada Anuket! – Falou Nefertiti abraçando a deusa com cabeça de gazela – Nos vemos qualquer dia!

Anuket toma sua forma animal, voltando para o mar e os três correm na direção do vilarejo, Enquanto isso no navio grego a parede feita de água despenca o fazendo voltar para a beira da praia egípcia, assim Alexandre retoma sua invasão e os outros deuses se refugiaram no tribunal das duas justiças, ele consegue conquistar o Egito, prosseguindo com suas conquistas.

Já Maat, Nefertiti e Seth passaram a morar no vilarejo Rodório sendo adotados por um casal de senhores os ajudando muito com os afazeres de casa. Maat treinava Nefertiti todos os dias como se usar a magia do livro dos mortos e até algumas técnicas de lutas.

Com passar do tempo o livro dos mortos perdeu suas funções como o livro fúnebre, passando a ser apenas uma expressão, chamado agora como livro da verdade. Pois só sua magia era usado desde então.

Anos mais tarde Nefertiti já na sua adolescência se apaixona por um rapaz de sua idade. Eles se aventuraram sem tomar as devidas precauções, Nefertiti se engravida com seus 16 anos. Sua gravidez foi muito difícil, mas deu para agüentar até o ultimo mês de gestação, onde não resistiu durante o parto, morrendo deixando sua filha.

Maat e Seth cuidaram da filhinha de Nefertiti lhe dando o nome de Nefertari.

Uns tempos foram passando Maat resolveu encadernar os papiros, assim os rolos viraram um livro e para dar um certo ar de nobreza ela fez capa de prata envelhecido com muitos ornamentos.

No ano de 1973 Chronos desperto atacando o santuário de Athena, onde Maat para salvar vidas usa o poder do livro contra um titã que destruía a tudo.

Mais anos foram se passando Maat e Seth já estavam pressentindo que Nefertiti iria nascer novamente, assim foram para o lugar onde sentiram essa sensação.

**Tókio – anos atuais**

_ Buááá! Buáááá!!

Assim nasceu uma pequena menina chamada Mika com a marca de nascença característica de Nefertiti, pois a pequena Nefertiti tinha uma marca de nascença em forma de uma pluma no braço direito e Mika nasceu com a mesma marca no mesmo braço.

_ Aqui esta a nossa pequena Nefertiti reencarnada! – Falou Maat feliz ao lado de Seth – Vamos entrar no livro!

O livro ficou na família por todos esses anos esperando à hora certa de poder entrar em ativa.

**Fim das imagens**

Todos ficaram olhando para a Mika muito surpresos com a revelação e até a própria estava. Ela olha para seu braço direito e ali estava a marca de nascença em forma de uma pluma.

_ Eu achei que tinha visto de tudo! – Falou Kardia intrigado, levando um cutucão de Degel – Por que você deu uma cotovelada?

_ Seja discreto, Kardia! – Falou Degel envergonhado.

_ É por isso que Chronos reagiu daquele jeito ao ver o livro da verdade! – Falou Mika assustada – Ele tinha me atacado antes de vir parar aqui!

_ Chronos planejou muito bem sua armadilha! – Falou Shura cerrando os punhos – Aquele terrível cosmo que estávamos sentindo era dele!

De repente tudo ficou escuro, levemente a porta foi se abrindo e eles foram saindo um por um do portal, tudo estava escuro num breu só, quando uma forte luz fez com que o cenário mudasse, o céu parecia um espaço de tão estrelado com algumas nebulosas cortando um pouco o negro da escuridão do céu, mais a frente apareceu um conjunto de seis ilhas flutuante com portais e depois apareceram mais delas. Ao todo seis conjuntos de seis ilhas com portais em cada uma. Na ilha em que eles estavam era a maior e a central. Passarelas começaram a ligá-las com a central.

_ Hum... Teremos que enfrentar mais portais! – Falou Lune desanimada – Parece que se não vermos todas não poderemos sair desse lugar esquisito!

_ Calma Lune! É melhor olharmos todos esses portais! – Falou Camus impaciente – Assim como aconteceu com Mika, podemos ter mais algumas revelações!

_ O Camus tem razão! – Falou Saga – Vamos nos dividir!

_ Eu vou com o mestre Dohko! – Falou Xyang estranhando o fato dele não ter falado com ela todo esse tempo – Mestre?

_ Eu não me lembro de ter uma discípula! – Falou Dohko olhando para Shion sem entender nada – Você tem certeza disso?

"_ Mas como o mestre não esta se lembrando de mim? Por quê? O que esta havendo com ele?"

_ Tenho! Como você não esta se lembrando de mim? – Perguntou Xyang receosa com a resposta – Aconteceu algo com o mestre Dohko!

**Flashback **

Torneio central de artes marciais da China. Já era a final, uma jovem chinesa orgulhosa e forte entrou na arena sobre olhares surpresos de todos e de seu adversário ele esnobou e ignorou a partindo para cima dela desferindo uma rasteira nela, mas muito esperta ela se esquiva do golpe lhe dando um chute fazendo o cair no chão. Ela sem muita paciência da o gran finale no seu adversário que havia a subestimado.

_ Seu idiota você me subestimou pelo fato de eu ser uma mulher! – Falou a garota orgulhosamente – Vamos levante!

Mas o rapaz não conseguia se levantar.

_ A VENCEDORA DESSE ANO, SENHARAS E SENHORES! – Berrou o apresentador levantando o braço dela para o ar – É A XYANG MINA!

Assim se tornando a campeã do campeonato pela primeira vez. Ela desafia a todos não importando se era mulher ou homem.

Ela enfrentou todas as pessoas consideradas fortes de todos os lugares do mundo, participou de muitos torneios vencendo todos numa forma avassaladora, se sentindo satisfeita com o feito.

A rotina foi se repetindo até que um dia ela começa a ficar descontente, pois queria enfrentar alguém mais forte.

Ela acaba indo para a Grécia, parando num vilarejo que circundava um complexo de templos misteriosos, quando estava passando por duas garotas que deviam ter seus dezesseis ou dezessete anos de idade de cavaleiros.

_ Fiquei sabendo, agora não sei se é um boato que os cavaleiros a elite de Athena vão voltar a fazer as rondas aqui em Rodório! – Falou a garota animada – Me falaram que eles são muito fortes e poderosos!

_ Sim, é verdade a mamãe as vezes vai trabalhar lá dentro do santuário, afins de tratar dos ferimentos dos cavaleiros que se ferem durante os treinos da manha! – Falou a outra – Daqui a pouco a minha mãe vai voltar!

As duas meninas continuaram a falar mais coisas sobre os cavaleiros, Xyang muito curiosa para saber mais coisas finge que esta passeando pelo vilarejo.

Ela esta indo e voltando quando vê uma mulher tomando um caminho diferente e acaba a seguindo até o lugar. Xyang para no meio do caminho, pois vê uma enorme arena de treinamento que a chama muita atenção.

Não querendo ser flagrada naquele lugar, volta correndo para o vilarejo, mas no meio do caminho acaba trombando em alguém e cai sentada no chão com o impacto.

_ Ai! Olha por onde anda! – Berrou Xyang brava – Essa doeu!

_ Oya, oya! O que a senhorita esta fazendo por aqui? – Indagou o rapaz vestido de chinês – Hum... Me desculpe! – Estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

_ Eu acabei me perdendo e vim parar aqui! – Virando o rosto para desviar do olhar dele – Lute comigo!

Ele fez uma cara de quem não entendeu o pedido dela. Vendo a garota tomando posição de luta, acaba aceitando o convite.

"_ Esse cara... Tenho a sensação que ele é forte! Vou testá-lo!"

Xyang parte para cima dele lhe desferindo um soco, onde ele parou o soco com uma mão. Depois se prepara para dar um chute onde o rapaz bloqueia com o outro braço. Ele lhe da um chute lhe derrubando no chão com facilidade.

Xyang estava assustada com aquilo, não estava acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo, quando ele lhe estende a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Vendo o potencial da garota ele da um leve sorriso lhe oferecendo ajuda.

_ Meu nome é Dohko! – Falou ele lhe cumprimentando – Posso te treinar, você tem muito potencial!

_ Você pode! – Falou ela retribuindo o cumprimento – Sou Xyang-Mina, aceito ser sua pupila!

Assim a partir daquele dia Dohko começou a treiná-la como sua discípula.

_**Fim de Flashback **_

Dohko ouviu a historia palavra por palavra, mas mesmo assim não estava entendendo nada, pois realmente não se lembrava de nada daquilo.

_ Sinto muito, mas não me lembro de nada! – Falou Dohko confuso – Hum...

Xyang se desesperou ao ouvir aquilo, chegou a ficar triste, mas não deixou uma lagrima cair por causa de seu orgulho.

_ Voltando no que Saga dizia! – Falou Kanon – Temos que nos dividir em grupos!

_ Certo então vamos! – Falou Misshelly animada – Vamos ver o que aqueles portais nos reservam!

_ Ela esta certa eu estou muito curiosa! – Falou Mizume – Muito, muito curiosa, vamos fazer logo os grupos!

_ Calma Mizume! – Falou Aldebaran rindo do jeito que sua pupila falava atropelando as palavras – Tenha calma!

_ Não gosto muito disso! Além do mais... – Falou Lune arrebitando o nariz, fazendo pouco caso para a animação das outras – Vamos logo com isso! – Fazendo cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

_ Garota mais sem noção! – Falou Charlie cutucando Lune – Se faz de sabe tudo, mas no fundo nem a metade sabe do que esta acontecendo!

_ Oras... – Falou Lune, quando levou um cutucão de Camus.

_ Sabia garota que você é muito desagradável! – Falou Kallisto para Lune – Porque você não vai ser chata em outro lugar!

Lune ficou P da vida com o que a Kallisto falou, mas se conteve para não levar um puxão de orelhas de Camus.

_ Então vamos logo com isso! – Falou Mascara da Morte sem paciência com a discussão sem noção das garotas – Vamos!

_ Calma mestre! – Falou Misshelly sorrindo – Pessoal vamos nos dividir, então!

Eles ficaram bom tempo olhando um para o outro. Quando o silêncio é quebrado com o grito de Sarah.

_ EUUUUU QUERO IR JUNTO COM O SHAKAAAAAAA!

_ Sarah só você mesmo para fazer isso! – Falou Samara segurando a vontade de rir – Vamos ver o que decidiram!

_ É vamos ver! – Falou Jéssica timidamente – E... Eu...

_ Hehehe! Jéssica ficou vermelha, por quê? – Indagou Nyx inocentemente – Vou fingir que não vi!

_ Calma Jéssica! – Falou Melissa sorrindo – Nyx só esta brincando, né? – Olhando para a Nyx.

_ Sim, sim!

Eles separaram-se em grupos e ficaram distribuídos da seguinte maneira:

_ Mika, Jéssica, Dohko, Xyang-Mina, Shion, Aioros e Sísifo.

_ Mu, Samara, Charlie, Camus, Lune e Degel.

_ Shaka, Sarah, Asmita, Shura, Kallisto e El Cid.

_ Miro, Alexandra, Kardia, Saga, Kanon, Nyx e Deuteros.

_ Aioria, Relena, Regulus, Aldebaran, Mizume e Hasgard.

_ Afrodite, Melissa, Albafica, Mascara da Morte, Misshelly e Manigold.

_ Bom nós vamos nesse conjunto de ilhas logo de frente essa que estamos! – Falou Miro rapidamente – Vamos indo!

_ Ei desde quando você decide as coisas? – Perguntou Kardia debochado – Seu escorpião falso!

_ Como é? – Indagou Miro furioso – Seu projeto de escorpião!

_ Vocês dois podem parando de brigar! – Falou Saga já elevando seu cosmo para mandá-los para uma outra dimensão – Senão...

_ Tá, tá já entendi o recado! – Falou Miro seguindo na direção da passarela – Estamos já muito bem para ficar recebendo uma outra dimensão de Saga de Gêmeos!

_ Já entendi, não precisa ficar bravo Deuteros! – Falou Kardia saindo igualmente a Miro de fininho – Também não estou com vontade de receber a força da ira de Deuteros de Gêmeos!

Todos começaram a rir da situação dos dois escorpiões. Assim eles tomam ruma ao conjunto de ilhas escolhidas.

_ Então nós iremos para esse conjunto daqui de trás! – Falou Aioria – Vamos!

Eles caminharam até a passarela do conjunto escolhido.

_ Bom vamos nesse da esquerda! – Falou Afrodite – Pessoal vamos!

Eles caminharam até a passarela escolhida.

_ E nós vamos escolher a da direita! – Falou Mu – Vamos pessoal!

Foram para o lado escolhido, mas tinham que escolher qual conjunto escolher.

_ Vamos nesse caminho! – Falou Samara – Nesse conjunto de cima.

_ Então vamos!

Começaram a caminhar até o conjunto escolhido.

_ Então vamos escolher o conjunto que sobrou! – Falou Shaka – Vocês vão ter que permanecer na central!

Eles tomaram rumo ao seu destino escolhido.

_ Agora vamos ver o restante dos portais! – Falou Mika um pouco sem graça, porque todos ainda a olhavam com caras surpresas.

Eles deram a volta pelo portal que saíram, quando um pequeno caminho até a primeira ilha se abre, a travessam quando olham uma figura parada na frente do portal.

_ Saudações forasteiros! – Falou a mulher misteriosa.

_ Quem é você? – Perguntaram Aioros e Sísifo armando seus arcos.

Xyang-Mina não gostando de como a mulher falou foi para o taque.

_ Não Xyang-Mina é perigoso! – Gritou Mika preocupada – Não ataque!

_ Calada garota! – Falou Xyang nervosa – Eu sei o que estou fazendo!

_ Ela tem razão, Xyang! – Falou Dohko – Não ataque!

Xyang corre na direção da mulher misteriosa lhe desferindo um chute, ela a defende com um braço e depois jogando a chinesa para longe com muita facilidade.

_ Quanta ousadia, menina! – Falou a mulher – Desculpa se não me apresentei! Sou Ísis!

_ O que Deusa Ísis! – Falou Mika – Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui?

_ É uma longa história, mas por cima da para lhes contar! – Falou ela sorrindo tirando o manto que cobria todo seu corpo – Quando nosso império caiu com a chegada de Alexandre, nós deuses egípcios nos trancamos no Tribunal das duas verdades, com isso ficamos milênios ou até mais tempo lá presos, quando recebemos a notícia que Chronos despertou e uma das titanide apareceu nos pedindo que guardássemos esse lugar caso o deus do tempo quisesse invadir essa dimensão! Foi mais ou menos isso que aconteceu! Minha pequena Nefertiti reencarnada!

_ Hehehe! Você nunca se esqueceu de Nefertiti! – Falou Mika animada em ser reconhecida pela deusa – Fico muito contente!

_ Chronos... – Murmurou Shion.

_ O que foi Shion? – Perguntou Dohko – Aconteceu algo?

_ Estou bem! Não se preocupem comigo! – Falou ele calmamente.

A deusa Ísis deu passagem a eles mostrando lhes o portal que guardava. Jéssica abre o portal e eles entram.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Miro e os outros chegaram a seu destino quando reparam que tem uma pessoa parada na frente do portal.

_ Iiiih temos encrenca! – Falou Miro sarcástico – Que tal nos divertir um pouco!

Miro, Kardia e Alexandra ascendem seus cosmos fazendo a unha crescer e começaram a correr na direção da figura desconhecida.

_ AGULHA ESCARLATE! – Os três juntos.

_ Não façam isso! – Gritou Saga nervoso – Ele não é qualquer um!

Já era tarde eles dispararam as agulhas que foram voando na direção da figura quando ele a bloqueia com uma mão os ataques.

_ Sejam bem vindo a primeira ilha! – Falou o rapaz – Até que vocês não são fracos! Saudações meu nome é Osíris!

_ O que??? – Indagaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

_ Nós o vimos no primeiro portal! – Falou Nyx confusa – Você esta aqui para nos atacar?

Todos já tomando posição de ataque.

_ Não, não! Fui chamado para proteger esse lugar! – Falou Osíris sorrindo – Me perdoem se não me apresentei antes! Achei que fossem inimigos!

_ Isso não vem ao caso! – Falou Deuteros seriamente – Viemos ver o que esse portal tem a nos mostrar!

_ Pois não! Fiquem a vontade! – Falou Osíris dando passagem a eles – Boa sorte!

Miro toma dianteira para abrir o portal quando é empurrado pelo Kardia.

_ Sai da minha frente eu que vou abrir! – Falou Miro bravo – Sua aranha de pata fina!

_ Não sou eu que vou abrir! – Falou Kardia empurrando Miro – Seu rabo torto!

Os dois ficaram se empurrando quando os dois ao mesmo tempo seguram a maçaneta do portal o abrindo juntos.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O **_

No conjunto do lado esquerdo da central Afrodite e os outros chegam deparando-se com uma figura misteriosa, cuja começa a se movimentar na direção deles com uma lança em mãos com uma energia acumulada a disparando contra eles. De repente os ataca, quase atravessando a lança no peito de Mascara da Morte, quando a figura para ficando de pé os observando.

_Continua... _

Até o próximo capítulo!!!

Bjooos para todos!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaymer: **__Saint Seiya não me pertence. E sim a Kurumada Masami, Teshirogi Shiori e Okada Megumu! Sem fins lucrativos!!_

_Finalmente consegui postar esse capítulo! Ufff... Demorou mas consegui! Viva! (Explode rojões e faz festa)xDDD! Me empolguei!!!_

_Agora respondendo as reviews_

**Lilly Angel 88: **Iiiih não esquente a cabeça! Pode postar sua review quando tiver tempo! Sem pressa!

Bom quase os coloco na toca do imperador, mas foi bem próximo! Sim o mundo foi destruído e os santuários também! Sim, sim eles conseguem reconstruir o santuário graças a Mnemosine, tadinha sofreu... Bom quem sabe se não rola um climinha entre eles.

Que bom que você gostou da cena da Esfinge e do exército de Anúbis!! Realmente foi a surpresa para todos Mika ser a reencarnação de Nefertiti!

Depois na história você vai entender porque o Dohko não se lembra de muitas coisas. Escrever os sarcasmos da Charlie foi muito divertido, gostei muito! A Lune bom ela consegue algumas vezes tirar muitas pessoas do sério, mas a Kallisto ainda vai tirar muito uma da Lune!

Essa cena da Sarah realmente rolei de tanto rir na hora de escrever, quase cai da cadeira! Iiiih esses dois ainda vão dar muito o ar da graça deles as brigas infantis! Realmente "o aranha das patas finas" nem sei da onde tirei isso! Provavelmente ele ficou preocupado com alguma coisa!

**Nina-Carol: **já falaram que ficaria melhor usar mesmo o nome de Livros dos Mortos que daria mais impacto a ele! Bom irei adotar esse nome!

**Kamila Kichiki: **Que bom que esta adorando a mistura de mitologias! Estou me divertindo também em escrevê-la! Hehehe! Bem essas cenas (pegação) vai acontecer mais para frente quando todos terem passado pelos portais! Posso dizer que vai demorar um pouco!

**Lune Kuruta: **Que bom que esta gostando da fic! Realmente os deuses egípcios tratam a pequena Nefertiti como se fosse da família e Anuket é mito fofa, adorei escrever sobre ela!

Xyang adora uma luta e sair desafiando a todos! A cena mais cotada dessa fic é a Sarah gritando quebrando o silêncio do momento, outra parte que quase caída da cadeira na hora de escrever! xDD *se mata* huahuahuahua! Iiih esses dois escorpiões pode ir se preparando que eles vão dar mais o ar da graça deles sem duvidas! Um deus que quase o matou!

**Isis Silvermoon: **Huahuahauhua! Mais um voto para a cena da Sarah berrando no meio do silêncio! E mais um para Miro e Kardia brigando por uma maçaneta! Huahuahua!! Esses dois não tem jeito!

**Graziele: **Que bom que esta adorando a fic! E obrigada!

**Metal Ikarus: **Que bom que esta gostando! Nossa que ótimo que ficou do jeito que você imaginou o Flashback dela! Mais um voto para os dois escorpianos mais sem nação! Huahuahua!

Agora sim

Uma Boa Leitura

Capitulo 4

A criatura misteriosa ia atacar novamente, quando ele para e fica os observando notando que os cavaleiros tinham poderosos cosmos, assim abaixando a lança desfazendo a posição de ataque.

Quando uma forte, grossa e grave voz se fez presente os fazendo retomarem posições de ataque. A criatura percebendo a insegurança deles volta a atacá-los. Dessa vez ele quase acerta a Melissa, mas Afrodite se põe na frente dela a protegendo.

_ Humanos! MORRAAAAAAAM! – Vociferou a criatura nervosamente – Intrusos não são bem vindos nesse lugar!

_ Espera um pouco! Nós... – A criatura não deixou Misshelly terminar a frase.

_ Eu como um deus designado a proteger esse lugar o farei! – Falou ele novamente sem deixá-los se explicarem – Essa é minha missão! Vencer aqueles que vieram para destruir todos os arquivos aqui armazenados!

Melissa toma fôlego, caminhando na direção da criatura lhe desferindo um tapa pela grosseria.

_ Você chega a ser mais mal humorado do que esses dois cancerianos aqui! – Falou Melissa brava – Você quase nos mata e um completo cabeça dura!

Quando ela deu o tapa o capuz caiu revelando uma cabeça de chacal.

_ Aaaaaaah! Esse não é um dos deuses egípcio que a apareceu no primeiro portal? – Indagou Misshelly assustada em ver o deus do embalsamento ali na frente deles – Deus Anúbis!

_ Vocês entraram no portal sagrado que não estava sendo guardado por ninguém e vieram parar nessa outra dimensão! – Surpreendeu-se Anúbis abaixando a arma em suas mãos – Me desculpem! Eu devia agradecê-los por estarem cuidando de nossa pequena Nefertiti reencarnada... – Se ajoelhando perante eles fazendo uma reverencia formal.

Eles se entre olharam surpresos com a reação do deus.

_ Você pode nos dizer o que esta acontecendo? – Perguntou Afrodite aflito – Não sabemos como viemos parar aqui!

_ Vocês estão aqui nessa outra dimensão por conta dos autos ataques de Chronos! Ele visa eliminar com a existência de vocês cavaleiros de Athena e alterar os três tempos terrestres, uma coisa que ele conseguiu e agora a Terra esta destruída! Outro motivo de nós deuses egípcios estarmos aqui – Falou Anúbis desanimado – Antes que vocês fossem eliminados Mnemosine e Poseidon os enviaram para esta dimensão, onde não possam ser atingidos pelas passagens do tempo.

_ Espera um pouco! – Falou Mascara da Morte confuso – O que leva uma titanide a nos ajudar?

_ Isso não sei responder! – Falou Anúbis rispidamente – Vocês só poderão sair desse lugar se passarem por todos os portais!

_ Certo então vamos! – Falou Albafica indiferentemente – Vamos!

Anúbis se retira revelando o portal, assim saindo do local. Misshelly decidida abre o portal e entram nele.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O **_

Shaka e os outros chegam ao portal viram uma figura misteriosa para diante dele numa posição de ataque.

_ Aaaaiii Shaka estou com medo dessa coisa que esta em nossa frente! – Falou Sarah se agarrando aos braços de Shaka – Por que temos que passar por isso?

_ Como você é escandalosa garota! – Falou Kallisto irritada – Você poderia agir mais do que ficar ai gritando feito louca e agarrando os outros!

_ Olha quem fala! – Falou Sarah mostrando a língua para Kallisto – Você chega a ser a mais pervertida de todas as garotas!

_ Haha! Tentar seduzir alguém é diferente de ser pervertida! – Falou Kallisto rindo do comentário – Não me diga que você também não é pervertida!

_ Não sou! – Falou Sarah ofendida – Não fico passando a mão nos outros como você!

_ É sim pervertida!

_ Já disse que não sou!

_ É!

_ Não sou!

_ É!

_ Não sou!

A figura cruza os braços chacoalhando a cabeça em negativa com a briga sem fundamentos das duas garotas. Shaka, Asmita, Shura e El Cid se entre olharam com indignação.

_ Vocês duas podem parando de brigar! – Falou Shaka autoritário – Não estamos numa situação boa para ficarmos de brigas!

As duas olham uma para a outra e depois para Shaka. Sarah das às costas para Kallisto voltando a agarrar o braço dele. Kallisto faz o mesmo ficando ao lado de Shura com uma cara bem emburrada.

A presença misteriosa parte para cima do grupo quase acertando um soco em Kallisto, mas essa se esquiva do ataque lhe dando um chute fazendo a pessoa cair ao chão. Muito furiosa tenta um contra ataque em Kallisto, mas essa é defendida pela Excalibur de Shura. O golpe rasga a capa e o capuz revelando uma cabeça de leoa com um disco solar.

_ Sekhmet! – Falaram Shaka e Asmita juntos – O que fazes aqui nesse lugar?

_ Humanos! Cavaleiros de Athena das duas gerações! – Falou Sekhmet suavizando a expressão – Me perdoem pelo mal entendido!

_ Então nos diga o que esta acontecendo! – Falou Shura tentando ser o mais formal possível com a Deusa.

_ Bom em primeiro lugar pelo o que fiquei sabendo é que Chronos queria destruir vocês, para isso ele mexeu com os três tempos terrestres para eliminar com as existência de vocês cavaleiros de Athena, para salvá-los Mnemosine e Poseidon os transportaram para essa dimensão antes que vocês desaparecessem ou suas existências fossem anuladas! – Falou Sekhmet – Dou lhes passagem para o portal! Isso é tudo que sei da situação!

Sekhmet lhes dando passagem indicando o portal. Kallisto tomou dianteira abrindo o portal e assim eles entram.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Aioria e seu grupo chegaram à ilha localizada atrás da central, ao chegarem ao portal avistam uma figura imponente parada diante deste.

_ Antes que achem que sou sua inimiga vou me apresentar! - Falou a mulher meigamente retirando o capuz e a capa - Meu nome é Anuket!

_ Espera um pouco você é a deusa da água egípcia! - Falou Mizume alegre - Uff... Achei que fosse um inimigo por aqui!

_ Por isso que nós deuses estamos aqui para garantir que Chronos e seus titãs não invadissem essa dimensão!

_ Como podemos confiar em você? - Perguntou Aioria desconfiado - Esta certo que você é uma deusa designada a cuidar desse lugar estranho!

Anuket começou a rir da desconfiança do leonino, depois se recompondo.

_ Meu caro cavaleiro de Athena! - Falou Anuket sorrindo - Não sou uma deusa impulsiva como Anúbis e muito menos explosiva como Sekhmet, sou totalmente da paz! Odeio violência! Com certeza se fosse qualquer um desses deuses citados teriam atacado vocês!

Aioria mesmo assim não estava muito seguro, mas tomando uma postura mais respeitável perante a deusa.

_ Vamos lá Aioria relaxe! - Falou Aldebaran pousando uma das mãos no ombro de Aioria – Bom, deusa Anuket você tem algo a nos dizer?

_ Tenho! - Falou ela sorrindo - Um aviso antes que entrem nos portais! Cujo não foi dado aos seus amigos!

_ E qual seria? - Perguntou Relena animada.

_ Bom... No primeiro portal em cada ilha terão que enfrentar algo dentro para recuperar alguma peça! Cada peça recuperada o verdadeiro jardim sagrado da dimensão irá aparecer! - Falou Anuket seriamente - Provavelmente quem abrir esse primeiro portal irá enfrentar alguma fraqueza ou medo! Através desse jardim vocês poderão ir para o novo mundo criado por Chronos e ajudar Athena, Poseidon e Mnemosine na batalha!

_ Temos que fazer isso logo! - Falou Hasgard - Athena esta precisando de nós!

Anuket deu passagem a eles lhes indicando o portal, cujo foi aberto por Mizume.

_ Boa sorte Cavaleiros de Athena!

_ Obrigada Anuket! - Falou Relena!

Eles entram no portal. Anuket ficou olhando para o horizonte com um sorriso triste.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Mu e os outros chegam à ilha escolhida, quando se deparam com alguém parado diante do portal. Essa pessoa começa a se mover na direção deles em passos leves e lentos, não demonstrando nenhum sinal de querer atacar. Mu, Camus e Dégel se posicionam diante das garotas caso um eventual ataque.

_ Não precisam se afligir Cavaleiros de Athena! – Falou a mulher calmamente – Antes de tudo sou a Deusa Bastet!

_ Hum... Espera um pouco! – Falou Samara um pouco confusa – Como viemos parar aqui?

Bastet riu da reação deles.

_ Explicarei a vocês com os mínimos detalhes! – Falou Bastet tirando a capa e o capuz revelando sua cabeça de gato – Em primeiro lugar Chronos queria eliminar vocês, para isso ele alterou os tempos e com isso acabou criando um novo mundo sem a existência de vocês e Athena nele e antes que fossem mortos Mnemosine e Poseidon os enviaram para essa dimensão!

_ Mnemosine, nos ajudou? – Perguntou Mu desconfiado – Esta certo quando lutamos pela primeira vez com os titãs ela traiu a todos sem pensar...

_ Poseidon a mesma situação! – Falou Camus sério – Ele foi acordado por Kanon na época por segundas intenções...

_ Bom passado é passado! – Falou Samara calmamente.

_ Você tem toda a razão. – Falou Camus seriamente – Temos que arranjar um modo de sair daqui!

_ A única maneira de saírem dessa dimensão é entrando nos portais e sempre no primeiro portal de cada ilha terão de enfrentar algo lá dentro e recebendo um objeto, por tanto quem for abri-lo cuidado na hora de enfrentar o que aparecer! – Falou Bastet calmamente – Com os objetos em mãos aparecerá o jardim! Boa sorte para todos!

_ Obrigado Bastet... – Falou Camus seriamente.

_ Então eu vou abrir a porta! – Falou Lune passando por Bastet – Quero ver o que vai aparecer para eu enfrentar! Por que eu estou louca por um pouco de ação!

_ Olha lá convencida! – Falou Charlie debochada – Cuidado que o bicho papão pode te atacar ai dentro!

_ Olha aqui garota! Se você não gosta de mim fique quieta! – Falou Lune irritada – E não temos tempo para ficar aqui com briguinhas idiotas!

_ Olha a sabe tudo! – Falou Charlie cutucando a fera com vara curta – Eu acho que ela nem sabe nem a metade do que esta acontecendo por aqui! Ela acha que esta num parque de diversões!

_ Hum... Não temos tempo a perder vamos! – Falou Lune nem ligando para as alfinetadas de Charlie – Eu acho melhor você fi...

Lune se calou ao olhar a expressão de pouquíssimos amigos de Camus para cima dela. Ela pega abre o portal assim todos a adentrando.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Os dias se passaram Mnemosine já quase recuperada finalmente desperta. Já com brilho forte do sol entrando no quarto ela os fecha novamente. Deitada ela coloca a mão sobre os olhos para amenizar a claridade a fim de se acostumar com a luz. Já com a visão acostumada com a luminosidade ela fica olhando ao seu redor tentando reconhecer o lugar onde estava. Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma forte dor no abdômen, ao ver bandagens com um pouco de sangue se deita novamente para não abrir mais o ferimento.

_ Nossa meu corpo esta todo dolorido... – Falou para si mesma – Dormi demais nesses dias!

Ela escuta passos vindo do corredor se aproximando de seu quarto.

A porta se abre revelando uma garota com cabelos prateados com um sorriso bem largo no rosto. Mnemosine suspira aliviada ao ver quem era.

_ Que bom que acordou Mnemosine! – Falou Serafina já preparando os remédios e os curativos para serem trocados – Você deixou todos preocupados!

_ Que bom que conseguiram levantar o santuário! – Animou-se Mnemosine sorrindo – Mas não pude ajudar muito!

_ Que isso sem sua ajuda não íamos conseguir levantar todo esse santuário! – Sorriu Serafina – Afinal você estava ferida! Bom vamos trocar suas bandagens!

_ Obrigada! Ainda acho que não mereço toda essa atenção que vocês estão me dando! – Falou Mnemosine abaixando a cabeça e com o peso do passado em suas costas – No passado fiz tantas coisas ruins!

_ Como dizem Passado é passado! – Falou Serafina sorrindo – Eu como reencarnação de Poseidon sei das atrocidades que cometi no passado como um deus, mas nem por isso que fico por ai carregando o peso do passado em minhas costas! Para isso estou ajudando o lado certo a vencer essa guerra!

_ Você tem razão! – Sorriu Mnemosine – Por isso que me uni à Athena nessa guerra, para tirar o peso do passado ou pelo menos aliviar minha mente disso tudo!

Serafina sorriu ao ver que o animo de Mnemosine havia voltado, assim retirando a bandagem suja de sangue e depois analisando o ferimento que havia aberto um pouco.

_ Hum... A senhorita andou se mexendo demais que o ferimento abriu um pouco! – Falou Serafina olhando o machucado – Bom vou passar um remédio que as servas prepararam no seu ferimento, mas procure não se mexer nesse tempo!

_ Tudo bem! Não agüento ficar nessa cama, mas fazer o que! – Falou Mnemosine desanimada – Tantos dias deitada que sinto dor no corpo todo e vou ficar com um pouco mais! Isso que eu ia te perguntar quantos dias eu estava dormindo?

_ Hum... Deixe-me lembrar... – Falou Serafina colocando o dedo indicador no queixo e fazendo cara pensativa – Uns três ou quatro dias!

_ Obrigada! – Agradeceu Mnemosine fazendo cara de espanto pelo tanto que havia dormido – bom pelo menos me sinto nova em folha!

As duas começaram a rir com o comentário. Serafina passa uma pomada no ferimento e depois colocando as bandagens novas. Mnemosine volta a se deitar e Serafina se retirou para guardar as coisas e pegar algo para a deusa comer.

Mnemosine ficou deitada na cama olhando para o teto pensando em uma maneira de como tirar os cavaleiros de ouro daquela dimensão, mas pelo o que se lembrava sobre ela, era difícil até para um deus de tirar alguém de lá.

"_ Hum... Paciência teremos que esperar o que vai acontecer! E até lá espero que o pior não aconteça!"

Serafina retorna deixa a bandeja com a comida em cima da cômoda ao lado de Mnemosine e se retira.

Já no salão do Grande Mestre Sasha e Saori esperavam por noticias de Mnemosine, quando Unity e Serafina entram.

_ Ela já acordou? – Perguntou Sasha preocupada – Já fazem quatro dias que esta dormindo!

_ Não se preocupem! – Falou Serafina alegremente – Ela já acordo e agora esta se alimentando.

_ Que bom! Por enquanto não ouve movimentação inimiga! – Falou Saori preocupada pelo silêncio do inimigo – Mas alguma coisa vai acontecer!

_ Não duvido senhoritas! – Falou Unity pensativo – Eles devem estar esperando a oportunidade certa para nos atacar! E estamos com a segurança muito fraca! Hakurei e os outros marinas não serão o suficientes para deter tantos espectros, mas pelo menos poderemos ganhar tempo!

_ Você tem toda razão Unity! – Falaram as Athenas seriamente – Se eles estivessem aqui... – Abaixaram a cabeça se lembrando dos cavaleiros de ouro.

_ Não se preocupem! – Falou Serafina animada – Porque no final vai dar tudo certo!

Todos sorriram ao otimismo de Serafina. Saori e Sasha sabiam que nada estava indo bem, os inimigos estavam em vantagem por terem muitos soldados e mais guerreiros em disposição e eles haviam perdido tudo.

_ Temos que reorganizar nosso esquema de segurança! – Falou Saori confiante – Nem que tenhamos que treinar os aldeões dessa vila aqui perto para servir como soldados ou como cavaleiros menores!

_ Mas como vamos fazer isso? – Perguntou Serafina assustada – Nós temos somente Sage, Hakurei, os marinas pertencentes ao Poseidon atual e os meus somente tenho o Unity como guerreiros para treinar tanta gente! E ainda dar conta nas rondas!

Enquanto eles debatiam, um dos marinas aparece um pouco ferido.

_ Com licença! – Falou Bian reverenciando os deuses presentes – Os inimigos estão prestes a atacarem! Já apareceram alguns espectros por aqui!

_ Bian, você esta todo ferido vai se tratar! – Falou Saori preocupada – Temos que segurar essa situação! Sei que estamos em desvantagem, mas sei que podemos contornar essa situação!

Bian se retira indo para a ala médica indo se tratar dos ferimentos, quando abre a porta encontra Mnemosine acordada olhando o nada.

_ Com licença! – Falou Bian entrando preparando alguns medicamentos para seu braço – Que bom que acordou!

_ Aaah! Mas o que aconteceu você esta todo machucado! – Falou Mnemosine preocupada – Eles começaram a atacar?

_ Sim Mnemosine! – Falou ele limpando o machucado – Os espectros estão vindo de monte para cá! Não sei o que vai ser agora!

_ Estamos em desvantagem! – Falou a deusa abaixando a cabeça triste – Mas logo, logo o reforço vai chegar! – Sorriu enigmaticamente.

Bian não entendeu o que ela quis dizer com o "logo, logo o reforço vai chegar!", mas resolveu deixar de lado para não acabar ficando confuso mais que já estava.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Ao entrarem no portal Jéssica e os outros ficaram olhando em volta para ver se acontecia alguma coisa, mas nada ocorreu. Mika fica olhando em volta para ver se via algo, mas nada encontrou até que viu um vulto passar por eles. Esse vulto a pega sem que ninguém percebesse.

_ Que estranho não esta acontecendo nada por aqui! – Falou Dohko olhando para todos os cantos – Esse portal é diferente do primeiro que entramos!

_ Estou tendo um mau pressentimento! – Falou Shion atento a qualquer movimento, quando ele olha para trás sentindo falta de alguém – Onde esta a Mika?

Aioros olha para seu lado onde a menina se encontrava até uns momentos.

_ Ela sumiu! – Falou Aioros preocupado – Espera um momento estou sentindo uma presença!

Quando escuta uma gargalhada ecoar pelo local todo. O vulto revelando seu rosto com um sorriso debochado.

_ Eu acho que eu estou com aquilo que vocês tanto procuram! – Falou o anjo irônico – Estão procurando por essa jovem? – Erguendo Mika pelo pescoço.

_ Lúcifer! – Falou Aioros armando seu arco – Solte a!

_ Não tenho medo de vocês cavaleiros de Athena! Hahahaha! – Falou Lúcifer rindo – Vocês parecem uns bichinhos acuados sem sua deusa ao lado!

_ Oras seu... – Dohko se irritou com as palavras proferidas por Lúcifer – Rozan Hyaku Ryuu...

Shion o deteve, pois Lúcifer estava usando Mika como escudo.

_ Eu luto com ele... – Falou Jéssica convicta – Vou ajudar a Mika!

_ Espera Jéssica! – Gritou Aioros preocupado.

_ Não se preocupe vou ficar bem... – Jéssica abaixou o rosto meio corado ao notar a preocupação de seu mestre – Eu sei que não estou sozinha! – Sorriu.

Jéssica corre em direção de Lúcifer, este bate suas longas asas negras ficando no ar. Xyang irritada corre pegando impulso logo em seguida dando um salto desferindo um soco no rosto de Lúcifer, fazendo este se irritar e acaba largando Mika. Aioros corre pegando Mika em seu colo.

_ Então você é a humana escolhida por Zeus! – Falou Lúcifer irritado – Eu quero minha filha de voltaaaaaa! Vou quebrar esse lacre em seu corpo menina!

_ Não vou permitir! – Falou Jéssica seriamente – Não quero me tornar aquele demônio! Já sofri demais por causa de Cornélia!

_ Mas eu tenho uma coisinha que vai lhe interessar! – Falou ele mostrando uma jóia cor âmbar – Criado exatamente por Zeus aquela portadora do selo onde prende Cornélia, essa jóia permite que essa pessoa use os poderes do demônio adormecido sem romper o selo! Mas você terá de me vencer! Uma coisa que nunca vai acontecer! Hahahaha!!

Xyang parte para cima de Lúcifer concentrando seu cosmo.

_ Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!

Fazendo Lúcifer ficar atordoado com o golpe, assim caindo ao chão e tenta abrir suas asas acaba não conseguindo pela terrível dor. Ele fica irritado e golpeia Xyang para longe. O anjo concentra bastante cosmo em sua mão jogando toda a potencia do golpe contra Xyang Mina, Dohko concentra seu cosmo num nível elevado para interceptar o golpe do adversário.

_ Rozan Hyaku Ryuu Ha!

Os dois golpes se colidem Jéssica corre tirando Xyang a levando para um lugar seguro. Ela acorda atordoada se apóia em Jéssica tenta um contra ataque, mas uma de suas pernas estava machucada.

Mika ainda estava desacordada e Shion ficou ao seu lado segurando uma de suas mãos, assim como todos estavam preocupados.

_ Droga machuquei a perna contra esse maldito anjo! – Falou Xyang nervosa – A Bela adormecida ainda não despertou? – Xyang revirou os olhos ao ver que todos estavam preocupados com a garota.

Lúcifer levanta do chão elevando seu cosmo novamente, mas dessa vez ele convoca seus anjos da morte. Quatro figuras aparecem ao lado do anjo.

O primeiro corre na direção de Aioros o atacando com uma seqüência de socos, o segundo ataca Dohko com um chute, este se defende com o braço, o terceiro vem com toda a velocidade de cima disparando um golpe em Shion, este se esquiva por pouco não foi atingido e o último ataca Sísifo.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O **_

No outro portal estava Miro e Kardia discutindo por qualquer coisa, Alexandra entra na discussão um trocando elogio ao outro. Saga chacoalhando a cabeça em negativa, Kanon rindo da situação e Nyx não sabia se ria ou sentia vergonha.

Quando dois casais aparecem diante deles e os três continuaram a discussão. Um dos casais sorriu ao ver seu filho vivo com saúde.

_ Nosso querido esta bem! – Falou a mulher começando a chorar – Pensei que o problema de saúde fosse o consumir!

_ Não chore ele esta vivo o que importa! – Falou o homem com a aparência parecida do Kardia, por incrível parecia muito com Miro também – Lembra de nossa missão querida?

_ Sim!

O outro casal reagiu, já esse parecia mais sombras com sorriso demoníacos e olhos vermelhos, eles partem para cima do primeiro casal a fim de destruí-los, mas Saga e Kanon protegem os dois. Nessa o trio de brigões pararam de discutir vendo aquelas figuras medonhas os encarando.

_ Credo! – Falou Alexandra incrédula ao olhar aquele casal horripilante – Vamos por um pouco de agito nisso daqui?

_ Demorou a falar! – Falou Miro já se preparando para o ataque – Ai o aranha de patas finas vamos nessa!

_ Como é que é? – Indagou Kardia irritado – Sempre estou pronto para uma boa briga, seu rabo torto!

_ Lá vamos nós de novo! – Falou Nyx rindo um pouco dos dois escorpiões – Vamos assistir os dois brigando ou lutando!?

_ Os dois! – Respondeu Saga suspirando pesadamente com a infantilidade deles – Eles têm o dão de lutar e brigar ao mesmo tempo.

Saga e Kanon protegiam o casal, enquanto os três inquietos escorpiões atacavam os estranhos adversários. Os gêmeos repararam que o tal casal começaram a ficar meio transparentes e não conseguiam mais tocá-los, pois a mão de ambos atravessava os corpos.

_ Essa é boa maninho, estamos falando com fantasmas! – Surpreendeu-se Kanon – Ou é algum tipo de truque do portal!

_ Não sei te responder isso! – Falou Saga – Já estamos vivendo uma loucura e mais um pouco de estranhezas não faz diferenças!

Miro e Kardia atacavam as sombras com muita destreza. A mulher atacava Kardia que lhe dava socos e chutes sem direito dele contra atacar e isso começou a irritar ele de tal forma que começou a elevar seu cosmo. Ela elevou seu cosmo também disparando uma rajada de energia em direção de Kardia, mas ele esquiva do ataque.

_ AGULHA ESCARLATE!

A sombra caiu no chão agonizando e num grito estridente que fez todos se contorcerem de dor nos ouvidos. Miro tentou lutar contra o homem que insistia em atacá-lo e ele só podendo se defender por causa da alta dor de cabeça que o grito lhe causava.

Saga já irritado eleva seu cosmo.

_ EXPLOSÃO GALÁTICA!

O golpe acertou em cheio a mulher que gritava desaparecendo. O homem já se preparava para acertar Miro, quando Kanon aparece dando um soco no estomago do adversário. A sombra caiu ao chão com as mãos na barriga e olhava nervosamente para Kanon, Nyx se ajoelha olhando bem no rosto do atacante e percebe uma certa semelhança com os dois escorpiões. O homem a encara lhe dando um sorriso debochado bem característico, mas depois olhando nervoso para ela. Ele se levanta pegando Nyx pelo cabelo a arrastando lhe desferindo vários socos, mas esta se esquivava dos golpes rolando no chão.

Miro e Kardia muito irritados elevam seus cosmos ambos olhando para o homem tentando golpear Nyx.

_ RESTRIÇÃO!

_ AGULHA ESCARLATE!

O homem caiu ao chão agonizando, depois ouve um brilho em que as sombras dele desapareceram revelando sua verdadeira identidade.

Miro e Kardia olharam um para o outro sem entender nada, pois o homem era muito parecido com eles e depois se voltam ao casal que Saga e Kanon haviam salvado mostraram a mesma reação.

_ Espera um pouco! – Falou Miro sem entender nada – Esse portal esta brincando com a gente! Ele esta fazendo clones nossos!

_ Pare de ser burro! – Falou Kardia irritado – São ilusões!

Saga e Kanon ficaram incrédulos com aquilo tudo e Nyx se segurava para não rir da cara dos escorpiões.

_ Eu acho que isso não tem haver com clones e ilusões! – Falou Saga seriamente – Vamos ver o que eles têm a nos dizer!

O homem com sua consciência restaurada sorri diante de Miro e Kardia pousando a mão na cabeça de ambos. Depois de fazer um leve cafuné neles o homem coloca a mão no bolso tirando um medalhão de ouro branco dele.

_ Este medalhão lhe pertence! – Falou o homem entregando o objeto para Miro – Você vai entender o porquê disso tudo!

E ele abraça Miro sussurrando em seu ouvido:

_ Eu te amo, meu filho!

Miro arregala os olhos ao ouvir a frase, depois olhando para Saga e Kanon.

O casal se aproxima de Kardia, a mulher o abraça chorando depois o homem também. Ela retira de seu pescoço um medalhão também de ouro branco entregando à Kardia.

_ Nós o amamos, filho! – Os dois se juntaram ao outro homem – Tomem muito cuidado!

_ Esta na hora de partimos! – Falou o rapaz ao outro – Meu querido primo! – Sorriso sarcástico.

_ Não sei por que isso me parece familiar! – Falou Nyx rindo da cena dos dois rapazes – Eles lembram muito vocês dois um azucrinando o outro!

_ Sem graça! – Falaram os escorpianos juntos.

_ E você pare de me imitar! – Falou Miro nervoso – Sua aranha de patas finas!

_ Não é você que tem que parar de me copiar! – Falou Kardia apontando para Miro com cara de debochado – Seu rabo torto!

_ Esta certo briga de casal ninguém mete o dedo! – Falou Alexandra debochada – Eu sei o amor é lindo – Os cutucou.

_ Alexandra mais respeito! – Falou Miro bravo – Ainda sou seu mestre! – Fez bico.

_ Aaah me desculpe! – Falou Alexandra num tom irônico – Retire o que falei! – Ela riu muito da cara dos dois escorpiões.

O trio observa mais um pouco a cena, logo em seguida somem misteriosamente, quando o portal brilhou e eles colocam as mãos para proteger os olhos.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Os quatro anjos voltam a ficar ao lado de Lúcifer. Lúcifer concentra seu cosmo junto com dos anjos da morte formando uma grande esfera de energia.

_ Agora é o fim! – Falou Lúcifer categórico – Não morreram nas mãos de Chronos e Hades, mas tenham o prazer de morrerem pelas minhas! Hahahaha!

_ Não acredito que vamos morrer nas mãos de um maldito portal! – Falou Xyang revoltada – O que vamos fazer a respeito?

_ Temos de pensar em algo e bem rápido! – Falou Aioros pensativo – Vamos ter que nos unir, Sísifo, Shion tente criar a parede de cristal!

Lúcifer e os anjos da morte se preparam e jogando a esfera contra os cavaleiros.

Aioros se posiciona concentrando seu cosmo ao máximo.

_ INFINITY BREAK!

Infinitas flechas de luz cortam o ambiente, muitas delas atingindo seus adversários, mas estes não se moviam continuando a acumular cosmo na esfera que avançava com muita rapidez contra os cavaleiros.

Sísifo deu um passo à frente armando seu arco e concentrando muito cosmo.

_ Preciso de seus cosmos! – Falou Sísifo – Eu sei que parece loucura fazer isso, mas não temos outra solução!

Dohko, Xyang, Shion e Aioros emprestam um pouco do cosmos deles para Sísifo. Ele já com seu arco armado recebendo as energias emprestadas.

_ FLECHA DA JUSTIÇA!

Milhões de flechas vão à direção dos inimigos, enquanto Shion eleva seu cosmo levantando uma poderosa parede de cristal!

Um dos anjos da morte caiu ao chão, pois esse foi o mais atingido pelo os dois golpes, mas mesmo assim não foi o suficiente. Os outros anjos foram morrendo por causa dos dois golpes lançados pelos cavaleiros.

Aioros e Sísifo elevam seus cosmos para tentar deter a esfera que esta bem próxima deles.

_ IMPULSO DE LUZ DE QUÍRON!

Os dois ataques se colidem com a esfera que recuava pouco, eles elevaram mais um pouco seus cosmos a fazendo recuar mais um pouco. Lúcifer acumulou mais energia a disparando contra o grupo, quase acertando os dois sagitarianos, mas Shion se adianta levantando a parede de cristal diante deles onde o golpe do anjo volta contra o próprio fazendo o cair ao chão e a esfera foi perdendo aos poucos a energia.

Enquanto isso Mika acorda olhando para a cena, um grande vendaval agitava o ar do local por causa dos golpes combinados dos sagitarianos. E estranhou aquela forte luz vinda de cima, ao olhar e constatando que se tratava de uma enorme esfera de energia perto de despencar em suas cabeças. Ela se desespera e vendo os outros lutando para conseguirem recuperar a jóia roubada de Lúcifer. Olha para o livro ao seu lado não sabendo o que fazer, quando uma grande luz sai de dentro dele.

_ Você é a reencarnação de Nefertiti! – Falou o livro – Você é capaz de usar as magias aqui armazenadas!

_ V... Vou tentar! – Falou Mika pegando o livro e o abrindo - "_ Perante a sagrada balança suas ações em vida serão julgadas, por tanto seu coração deverá pesar menos que essa pluma! Julgamento das duas verdades!"

Uma grande luz se fez presente, uma imagem de uma balança aparece fazendo com que o coração de Lúcifer fosse retirado e sendo depositado num dos pratos. Mika deposita a pluma no outro prato fazendo a balança se mover. O prato com o coração despencou fazendo a pluma ficar ao alto, assim Ammut aparece devorando o.

Lúcifer cai ao chão sem vida, mas a esfera continuava querendo a qualquer momento cair sobre eles.

Aioros e Sísifo se olham armando seus arcos elevando seus cosmos.

_ Agora vamos tentar desfazer essa esfera! – Falou Aioros firmemente – Vamos!

_ Claro que vamos! – Falou Sísifo confiante – Então vamos!

_ INFINITY BREAK!

Os dois golpes se fundiram tornando-se infinitas flechas de luz partindo a esfera em pedaços. Shion mais atrás eleva seu cosmo.

_ STAR DUST REVOLUTION!

Centelhas de estrelas colidiram com os pedaços da esfera que começaram a explodir em todo o espaço, chegando a machucar levemente a todos.

"_ Que o caminho da luz ilumine aqueles que estão perecendo ante o perigo, vós protejais os inocentes daqueles que sobrepujam a força das trevas, que a justiça sobre saia perante nós! Luz eterna da proteção divina!"

Uma grande barreira de luz os protegeu das explosões do impacto do golpe com a esfera. Quando ela se desfaz e mostrando a jóia flutuar em direção de Jéssica.

_ Nossa conseguimos! – Falou Jéssica contente – Será que com isso posso realmente usar os poderes do ser lacrado em meu corpo sem tirar o selo?

_ Isso que vamos descobrir agora! – Falou Dohko – Esse portal vai mostrar algo de seu passado.

_ Sim! É verdade! – Sorriu Jéssica.

Quando a luz iluminou o ambiente todo os fazendo proteger os olhos com os braços.

_Continua... _

_Espero que gostem!!!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!!_

_Beijinhos para todos!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaymer: **__Saint Seiya não me pertence. E sim a Kurumada Masami, Teshirogi Shiori e Okada Megumu! Sem fins lucrativos!_

_Ooooooh! Finalmente mais um capitulo de Atos de vingança, depois de uma eternidade sem mexer nela!_

_O que não faz uma ida ao karoake, do nada chegando em casa me deu idéias para essa fic, que coisa de doido. Cuidado vai chover canivete por eu ter lembrado dessa fic! Bom depois respondo as reviews por PM!_

_Espero que gostem do capitulo!_

_Bjos para todos e todas_

_Boa Leitura_

Capitulo 5

No outro portal, Misshelly e os outros esperavam algo acontecer, mas nada se manifestava nenhum brilho, absolutamente nada ocorria. Ali esta um puro breu, quando um farfalhar das nuvens denunciaram que o portal estava prestes a agir.

_ Afinal o que vai acontecer agora nesse portal? – Perguntou Melissa curiosa – Aquelas nuvens estão se manifestando de alguma forma!

_ É melhor tomarmos cuidado! – Falou Afrodite desconfiado – Esses portais são traiçoeiros!

_ Estou sentindo presenças! – Falou Albafica friamente – Esta vindo daquele nevoeiro!

_ Só o que me faltava sermos atacados aqui dentro! – Falou Misshelly – Atenção a qualquer movimento!

_ Finalmente um pouco de ação! – Falou Mascara da Morte contente – Só espero que seja algo divertido!

_ Não estou a fim de enfrentar mariquinhas! – Falou Manigold sorrindo sarcasticamente – Quero diversão!

_ Cala a boca seu projeto de caranguejo! – Falou Mascara da Morte irritado – Você ganha mais parando de reclamar!

_ Oras seu... – Falou Manigold já elevando seu cosmo – Eu acho melhor você não me provocar!

Mascara da Morte e Manigold se posicionaram para uma luta, quando Misshelly se pôs entre eles a fim de apartar a briga.

_ Parem com isso vocês dois! – Berrou Misshelly – Vamos ver o que há depois daquele nevoeiro!

Os dois se acalmam retomando a compostura, mas com caras amarradas foram atrás dos outros. Ao passarem pelo nevoeiro nada viram, quando escutam risadas vindas de longe.

Caminharam até onde vinham as risadas, onde se deparam com um casal e um rapaz por volta de seus 15 ou 18 anos e um menino de 16 anos aproximadamente. Quando eles se aproximaram a família que estava com sorrisos em seus rostos ficaram sérios e os olharam com muita frieza. Misshelly ao ver de quem se tratava arregalou os olhos surpresa com o que ela estava vendo.

_ Não é possível eles estão mortos! – Falou Misshelly tentando disfarçar as lagrimas que teimavam em cair – Como pode ser!

_ Você esta chorando ou é minha impressão? – Perguntou Mascara da Morte tentando olhar para o rosto dela – É raro ver você chorando...

_ Eu não estou chorando! – Berrou Misshelly orgulhosamente limpando as lágrimas discretamente – É sua impressão!

_ Mask deixe ela em paz! – Falou Afrodite se aproximando pousando uma das mãos no ombro dela – Não ligue para as provocações dele!

_ Obrigada Afrodite! – Falou Misshelly ainda indignada no que ela estava vendo – Como podem estar vivos?

_ Como assim Misshelly? – Indagou Afrodite – Essas pessoas você os conhece?

_ É minha família! – Falou ela desconfiada – Mas eles todos morreram!

Nesse mesmo momento em que eles falavam a família os encaravam com cara de pouquíssimos amigos, onde o rapaz que devia ter seus 18 anos partiu para cima de Misshelly desferindo um soco e ela se esquivou do golpe. Misshelly só esquivava dos golpes do irmão, pois ela não tinha coragem de atacar ele.

_ Misshelly o que você pensa que esta fazendo? – Indagou Mascara da Morte indignado em ver ela só se defendendo e nada de atacar – Por acaso esta com medo de ferir esse fedelho!

_ Esse rapaz que você acabou de chamar de fedelho é meu irmão! – Falou Misshelly brava – Eu não posso atacar meu próprio irmão!

_ Oras pare com frescuras Misshelly! – Berrou impaciente Manigold – Deve ser algum tipo de truque desse maldito portal!

_ Vocês podem parando de dar sermão nela! – Falou Melissa calmamente – Não estão vendo que podem fazê-la perder a concentração?

_ Ela tem razão! Manigold pare agora mesmo! – Falou Albafica seriamente – Se você não se calar em mesmo faço!

Os dois cancerianos vendo a situação preferiram ficar calados do que provocar um certo pisciano e uma canceriana tentando conter seus pensamentos e sentimentos.

Misshelly continuava só se defendendo enquanto seu "irmão" a atacava, o resto da família entraram na batalha, mas foram direto na direção de Mascara da Morte, Afrodite, Albafica e Melissa.

A mãe foi direto em Melissa, vendo que se tratava da mãe da amiga também só ficou na defensiva não tinha coragem de golpeá-la. O irmão caçula foi direto em Albafica desferindo um chute que quase acertou seu rosto que foi suficiente para irritá-lo. O pai foi na direção de Manigold e Afrodite.

Mascara da Morte foi na direção onde ocorria a luta de Misshelly com seu irmão do meio desferindo um soco no rosto dele o fazendo cair ao chão.

_ Você esta maluco? – Indagou Misshelly nervosa – Você deu um murro no rosto do meu irmão!

_ Acorda Misshelly! – Berrou Mascara da Morte – Se esse fosse mesmo seu irmão ele ia te atacar como agora?

_ Não sei! Estou confusa! – Falou Misshelly – Por que eles estão atacando a gente?

_ Você ainda não percebeu, sua idiota! – Falou Mascara da Morte como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Quer saber de uma coisa descubra sozinha e eu vou ficar vendo isso tudo!

Misshelly ainda não estava vendo isso como um teste e sim como um fardo, pois a família que ela tanto presa estava atacando ela e seus amigos. Ela praticamente se negava que sua família estava sendo usada para aquele intuito.

Melissa percebendo o que aquela luta significava começou a atacar sua atacante lhe dando um soco no rosto e se recompondo da posição defensiva para a de ataque.

Albafica irritado pelo garoto ter quase acertado um chute em seu rosto esquiva se do golpe lhe dando um chute de volta lhe arremessando para longe.

Manigold vendo a aproximação do pai ele usa a velocidade da luz parando atrás do homem lhe dando um peteleco na cabeça onde ele caiu de cara no chão.

Misshelly vendo sua família sendo nocauteada ela para e fica olhando para os outros incrédula com as cenas.

_ Parem com isso! – Falou Misshelly nervosa – Não estão vendo eles estão sendo usados por esse portal maldito!

_ Você que ainda não percebeu Misshelly! – Falou Melissa – Pense bem nisso! Você acha que sua família teria coragem de chegar socando os outros assim como estão fazendo agora?

_ Ela tem razão Misshelly! – Falou Afrodite calmamente – Pense bem nisso! Você acha que seus familiares teriam coragem de fazer isso? Que eu saiba uma família daria suas vidas do que trair alguém que amam!

_ Tenho que concordar com eles! – Falou Albafica seriamente – Você vai querer morrer nesse lugar?

Ao ver seu irmão mais novo caído no chão, Misshelly o ampara em seu colo, mas esse a segurou no pescoço a enforcando. Seus pais e irmão mais velho começaram a bater nela, mas Afrodite e os outros não deixaram.

_ Você entende agora o que estamos tentando te falar, Misshelly? – Falou Melissa tentando segurar a mãe – Eles não são o que você pensa que são! Acorde!

Misshelly vendo os outros lutando e cada vez mais ela foi perdendo ar sua visão começou a querer ficar embaçada, sua consciência começou a se esvair. Quando Mascara da Morte desfere um soco na lateral da barriga do menino, esse pela dor solta Misshelly caindo ao chão.

"_ Meus pais e irmãos não teriam coragem de me atacar desse jeito! Meu orgulho não permite que eu de ouvidos aos meus amigos, sabendo que eles estão certos com relação a tudo isso! Eles me ajudaram tanto e eu nem se quer fiz um esforço para retribuir!"

Misshelly se levanta irritada do chão fazendo seu cosmo se elevar assustadoramente.

_ Ninguém ousa usar a imagem de meus familiares para machucar a mim e meus amigos! – Falou Misshelly com um olhar assustador – Como pude me iludir, mesmo sabendo que eles não estão mais entre nós!

O cosmo dela explodiu, assim todos se levantaram elevando seus cosmos também.

_ Pessoal que tal chutar alguns traseiros! – Deu um sorriso assustador – Isso me deixou muito irritada!

_ Demorou! – Mascara da morte e Manigold com seus típicos sorrisos debochados – Finalmente um pouco de ação.

_ Vamos acabar logo com isso. – Afrodite já preparava uma rosa – Temos mais portais pela frente...

_ Nem me fale em portais que já fico desesperada. – Falou Melissa – Nem sei o que me aguarda nisso tudo.

_ Então vamos logo com isso. – Albafica já corria na direção de seus oponentes.

Misshelly correu até seus irmãos lhes desferindo um chute em um e no outro um soco. Afrodite, Melissa e Albafica lançam seus ataques nos pais.

_ Rosas Piranhas!

_ Mas espera já acabou? – Indagaram os cancerianos.

_ Foi um teste. – Albafica olhou as ilusões.

Naquele momento as ilusões sorriram, movendo os lábios numa frase muda, onde somente ela podia entende-la.

_ Ficamos contentes que você percebeu a sua fraqueza naquele momento, você tem ótimos amigos, Misshelly. Podemos estar em outro lugar, mas estaremos sempre ao seu lado.

Assim as ilusões se dissolveram, delas um pequeno objeto caiu no chão.

_ Mas por que eles iam me deixar de lembrança as alianças deles? – Indagou Misshelly mostrando muita curiosidade – Deve ser algo que eles nunca tiveram oportunidade de me contar.

_ Pode ser, Misshelly. – Falou Melissa envolvendo o braço no ombro dela – Isso podemos descobrir com as imagens que o portal vai nos mostrar.

_ Você tem razão...

O interior do portal começou a brilhar com intensidade fazendo os seis cobrirem os olhos.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Lune abre o portal entrando rapidamente, logo em seguida os outros, a porta se fecha sozinha num estrondo fazendo todos olharem para trás. Ficam observando que o portal não reagia continuava escuro e mórbido.

_ Também olha quem abriu o portal, não é a toa que a porta se fechou de maneira delicada e essa maldita escuridão que não se da para ver nada em volta. – Resmungou Charlie revoltada – Falando nela... Ué cadê ela?

_ Lune? – Camus olhava em volta e nada de encontrá-la – Onde ela foi?

_ Isso explica a escuridão. – Dégel ficou pensativo – Parece que essa era a intenção do portal... de nos separar.

_ E agora? – Samara cruzara os braços – O problema que não podemos sair daqui e sem a Lune fica difícil.

_ Vamos ter que esperá-la passar pelo teste do portal, talvez assim a encontraremos novamente. – Mu olhou para todos – Vamos esperá-la...

Charlie suspirou cansada daquilo tudo, Samara cansada se sentou no chão, Camus e Dégel estavam preocupados com Lune e Mu tentava ficar calmo perante a situação.

Enquanto isso Lune vagava pelo portal achando que os outros estivessem logo atrás, mas pela sua surpresa se vira sozinha andando pela escuridão, como seu orgulho falou mais alto ignorou o sentimento de solidão.

_ Onde todos estão? – Lune olhava para todos os lados – Estranho lembro de ter visto todos entrando junto...

Nesse momento no exato lugar onde se encontrava uma Lune toda preocupada um brilho ofuscou sua visão, ela pode ver sua mãe com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

_ O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Falou a mãe rindo de Lune – Você deveria estar morta, menina! Hahahaha!

_ Mãe... Pare de brincadeiras mãe! – Irritou-se Lune – Por que você esta fazendo isso comigo?

Apareceu outra pessoa revelando seu rosto, era sua irmã mais velha.

_ Oras, oras se não é a ovelha negra da família! – A irmã se aproximou lhe desferindo um tapa no rosto – Pobrezinha continua sendo a isolada de sempre! Hahahha!

_ Parem com isso! – Lune já irritada tampa seus ouvidos para não escutar mais nada que era dito – Não sou mais aquela Lune, sou outra pessoa agora!

_ É mesmo? – A mãe se aproximava – Para mim você continua a mesma!

_ Concordo com você mãe! – Falou a irmã rindo – Não sei onde você viu que mudou, Lune, para mim você continua a mesma!

O local se iluminou novamente fazendo aparecer outra pessoa.

_ Pai?

_ Você tem certeza que mudou seu comportamento, Lune? – Falou com frieza – Concordo com sua mãe e sua irmã... Infelizmente você é sozinha...

_ Mentira não estou sozinha! – Gritou Lune toda agoniada – Tenho muitos amigos!

_ Sério? Hahahaha! – Os três riram.

_ Parem de me insultar! – Lune já estava ficando desesperada – Eu sempre gostei da minha família, sempre!

_ É mesmo? – Os três indagaram juntos ironicamente.

_ Parem de brincar comigo! – Lune já estava beirando o desespero.

Mais uma vez o lugar brilhou apareceram agora várias pessoas rindo, mas não se dava para ver seus rostos. Lune já esta aturdida, desesperada.

_ Será que você merece ser a amazona de Aquário? – A voz imponente e forte se pronunciou – Será que é merecedora?

_ Essa voz é de ... – Lune deixou escapar uma lágrima – Mestre Camus...

_ Hahahaha! A sabe tudo esta chorando? – A voz bem conhecida de Charlie apareceu – O que aconteceu com aquele orgulho todo? Evaporou? Hahaha!

_ Você é tão sisuda que acaba afastando todos. – Falou outra voz já conhecida – Vai chorar agora?

_ Essa voz é de Mascara da Morte! – Lune ficava ainda mais desanimada – Isso só deve ser algum tipo de brincadeira...

Na outra parte do portal Camus e Dégel estavam pensando em uma maneira de encontrar Lune quando num outro ponto avistam luzes piscando.

_ Mas... O que esta acontecendo por lá? – Dégel apontou para o local, despertando a curiosidade de todos – Vamos averiguar.

_ Vamos sim! – Charlie começou a caminhar – Ainda não acredito que estou preocupada com aquela cabeçuda...

_ Será que escutei direito? – Samara olhou para Mu vendo se ela realmente tinha escutado a ultima frase – Realmente não estou doida. Vamos logo encontrar a Lune!

_ Estou preocupado com Lune, ela pode ter aquele jeito nariz empinado, mas é uma menina sensível. – Camus já caminhava na direção das luzes piscando – Algo me diz que aquelas luzes fazem parte do teste dela.

Eles correm na direção das luzes quanto mais corriam, mais impressão de longe dava e de fato parecia que não saiam do lugar.

Lune estava ajoelhada no chão com as mãos nos ouvidos para não escutar os absurdos que falavam sobre si, apesar de que alguns realmente eram real dela mesma, mas doía, doía muito, principalmente escutar absurdos vindas do Mestre Camus. Ela se encolhia ainda mais. Chegou a levantar pegando a imagem de Mika a socando, depois deu um chute na de Kalisto. As pessoas começaram a rir ainda mais da reação dela.

_ Ela me bateu, é por isso que não gosto dela! – Falou Mika manhosa – Pessoal posso usar a minha magia nela?

_ Fique a vontade! – Todos responderam em uníssono.

Mika abre seu livro começa a conjurar a magia da balança de Maat quando Lune solta um grito.

_ Aaaaaah!

Os outros que estavam indo na direção dela, puderam ver a luminosidade de uma magia sendo conjurada e depois o grito.

_ Lune! – Chamou Camus – Onde você esta?

"_ Socorro... Mestre Camus a Mika ficou louca ela vai me atacar – Falando com Camus via Cosmo – Todo mundo esta rindo de mim..."

"_ Como assim, Lune? – Indagou sem entender – Todo mundo esta rindo de você e a Mika te atacando?"

"_ Mestre não caçoe de mim! – Falou Lune já irritada – Eu sei que você e os outros estão rindo de mim, por causa da minha fraqueza."

"_ Desculpe atrapalhar a conversa animada de mestre e pupila... – Charlie concentra seu cosmo entrando na conversa – Ô cabeçuda acorda como a gente pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo? E a criatura do nariz empinado deixou todo mundo preocupado."

"_ Charlie? – Lune levantou a cabeça tentando entender - É você mesma?"

"_ Claro que sim, ô sabe tudo. – Charlie já estava ficando impaciente – Vê se não vai morrer pelas mãos do portal que a gente esta chegando para te ajudar."  
"_ Isso ai, Lune agüente firme! – Samara e Mu entraram na conversa."

"_ Você tem que reconhecer que é capaz de conviver normalmente com as pessoas, Lune, provavelmente o que o portal esta tentando te mostrar é o que se passa pela sua cabeça e esse deve ser seu teste! – Falou Camus – Concentre-se e lembre das pessoas que te rodeiam."

"_ ... "

"_ Lune?"

Nesse momento a magia de Mika acerta diretamente Lune, esta estava caindo quando escuta o chamado dos amigos e mestre por seu nome.

_ Lune! Tente se lembrar de cada pessoa que te rodeia, sendo conhecida ou não!

Lune estava caindo com o impacto da magia quando se lembra brevemente antes de ser acertada em cheio pelo golpe um leve "Lune por mais que você seja fria e calculista, as vezes, sisuda o pouco que te conheço posso dizer que você é uma boa pessoa".

_ Quem que falara isso? – Ela pode sentir seu coração sendo julgado pela balança de Maat – Entendi! Mestre Camus nunca falaria aquelas palavras tão frias, Charlie o pouco tempo que a conheço nunca iria rir de minha fraqueza, o mesmo vale para Mika, eu não teria coragem de bater nela, Mascara da Morte não falaria coisas para desencorajar as pessoas, mesmo tendo aquele jeito. Meus pais nunca falaria daquele jeito comigo, eles sempre me amaram, mas eu que me afastava de tudo e todos! Agora entendo! Vou maneirar no meu jeito de ser!

A balança pendia para um lado e para o outro, ameaçando pesar mais que a pluma de avestruz, Lune mostrava um sorriso de satisfação.

_ Admito! Gosto de todos que me rodeiam, principalmente dos meus pais. – Lune olhava as imagens sorrindo – Preferi me dar por morta porque queria ser independente e pretendo sim um dia voltar para a minha família, enquanto isso tenho uma nova família, todos do santuário. E agradeço aos meus amigos que me ajudaram a abrir os olhos.

Todos escutaram as palavras de Lune, Charlie sorriu, Samara e Mu ficaram contentes, Camus e Dégel ficaram muito orgulhosos dela. Nesse momento a balança entrou em equilíbrio.

_ É até que você esta diferente da Lune de alguns minutos atrás. – Falou Samara contente – Que tal darmos um fim nisso tudo?

_ É verdade. – Falaram Camus e Dégel – Esta pronta?

_ Você acha que vou ficar de fora? – Charlie aparece dando um leve tapa na cabeça de Lune – Nem pensar!

_ Vamos destruir as imagens e ver o que te aguarda Lune. – Mu já se preparava para o ataque – As imagens estão rindo.

As imagens estavam rindo dos seis, mas não de forma zombeteira e sim de felicidade, elas começaram a bater palmas e falaram em uníssono.

_ Parabéns, Lune você passou no teste, tu sabes que agora não esta mais sozinha.

E as imagens sumiram automaticamente sem eles precisarem as destruir. Toda feliz ela abraça com muita força seu mestre, ao mesmo tempo olha para os outros ali presentes.

_ Admito que andei sendo chata demais, vou tentar maneirar. – Falou Lune – Mas não vão esperando mudança radical.

_ Hum... – Todos murmuraram e depois rindo do momentâneo silêncio.

Um singelo brilho misteriosamente apareceu, dele caiu um objeto era uma pequena presilha com uma rosa no meio.

_ Espera um momento... essa presilha é o meu chodó desde pequena. – Falou Lune olhando para o objeto – Lembro de ter jogado fora, mas parece que minha mãe ou minha irmã guardaram de lembrança.

Nesse momento Lune começa a chorar, apertando a delicada presilha entre suas mãos.

O portal começa a reagir, brilhando ofuscando a visão de todos.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Kallisto entrara no portal primeiro olhando tudo em volta não vendo nada de interessante, somente escuridão. Sara toda atrapalhada tromba em kallisto, ai que o bate boca começa.

_ Olha para onde anda! – Berrou Kallisto – Tinha que ser! A senhorita pervertida!

_ Foi sem querer! – Falou Sarah emburrada – Já disse que não sou pervertida! Por acaso você uma santa?

_ Não sou santa nada! – Deu um sorriso malicioso – Mas se eu ver um homem, não perco tempo.

_ Depois fala que sou pervertida!

_ Mas você TAMBEM é pervertida, eu nunca disse que não era.

_ Ora!

_ Hahahahaha! Ficou irritada!

_ As duas poderiam parar de brigar? – Falou Shaka visivelmente irritado – Não estamos em condições de ficar brigando por qualquer coisa!

Kallisto da as costas nervosa quando ela sente um vulto passando por ela a golpeando num movimento muito rápido que a assustou.

Era uma pessoa coberta por completo, não se dava para ver seu rosto. Ele parte para cima de Kallisto novamente a derrubando no chão.

_Continua..._


End file.
